Ley de la atracción
by carmen cullen93
Summary: Cuando Edward Cullen regresa a Estados Unidos despues de haber vivido en México durante un año, no quiere ninguna parte de la vida que su hermano Emmett ha elegido para él en la escuela secundaria de Forks. A Edward le gusta vivir su vida al borde y quiere labrase su futuro igual que hizo Emmett. Entonces conoce a Isabella Swan... Resto del Summary dentro. Por favor entrad.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: los personajes pertenecen a **Stephenie Meyer** y la historia pertenece a **Simone Elkeles**, yo solo la adapto.

* * *

_INTRODUCCION_

Cuando Edward Cullen regresa a Estados Unidos después de haber vivido en México durante un año, no quiere ninguna parte de la vida que su hermano mayor, Emmett, ha elegido para él en una escuela secundaria en Forks, Washington. A Edward le gusta vivir su vida al borde y quiere labrarse su propio camino, igual que hizo Emmett. Entonces conoce a Isabella Swan. Ella no habla mucho y es totalmente intimidada por las formas silvestres de Edward. Al llegar a conocerse el uno al otro, Edward asume que Bella piensa que ella es demasiado buena para él, y se niega a admitir que podría llegar a ser él. Pero pronto se da cuenta de que ser él mismo es exactamente lo que necesita en este momento.

* * *

Edward

Quiero vivir mi vida bajo mis propios términos, pero soy mexicano, así que mi familia está siempre ahí para guiarme en todo lo que hago, tanto si quiero que lo hagan como si no. Bueno, guiar es una palabra muy débil, dictar se aproxima más.

Mi madre no me preguntó si quería irme de México y mudarme a Colorado para vivir con mi hermano Emmett durante mi último año de instituto. Ella tomó la decisión de enviarme de regreso a Estados Unidos "por mi propio bien", sus palabras, no las mías. Cuando el resto de mi familia la apoyó fue una decisión tomada.

Realmente ¿creen que enviarme de vuelta a los Estados Unidos evitará que termine bajo tierra o en la cárcel? desde que fui despedido de la fábrica de azúcar hace dos meses, he vivido la vida loca. Nada va a cambiar eso.

Miro a través de la ventana mientras el avión se eleva sobre las montañas rocosas nevadas. Definitivamente ya no estoy en Atencingo... y no estoy en los suburbios de Chicago, tampoco, donde viví toda mi vida antes de que mi madre nos hiciera prosperar y mudarnos a México durante mi secundaria. Cuando el avión aterriza veo otros pasajeros abriéndose paso con dificultad hacia la salida. Tengo que agarrarme y dejarles pasar para no caerme. Estoy a punto de ver a mi hermano por primera vez en casi dos años. Demonios, ni siquiera estoy seguro de querer verle. El avión está casi vacío, así que no puedo buscar más evasivas. Cojo mi mochila y sigo las señales hacia el área de equipajes.

Mientras salgo de la terminal veo a mi hermano Emmett esperándome más allá de las barricadas. Creí que no le reconocería o que me sentiría como si fuéramos extraños en vez de familia, pero no hay equivocación con mi hermano mayor... su cara es tan familiar como la mía propia. Siento una pequeña satisfacción por ser más alto que el ahora, yo ya no parezco el crio flacucho que dejó atrás.

– Ya estás en Washington –dijo mientras me abrazaba.

Cuando me soltó, noté ligeras cicatrices sobre sus cejas y cerca de sus orejas que no estaban ahí la última vez que le había visto. Parecía más viejo pero no había perdido la apariencia cautelosa que siempre llevaba con él como un escudo. Creo que heredé ese escudo.

– Gracias –Dije con un hilo de voz.

Él sabe que no quiero estar aquí. El tío Eleazar se quedó a mi lado hasta que me obligó a subir al avión. Y entonces me amenazó con quedarse en el aeropuerto hasta saber que mi culo estaba en el aire.

– ¿Recuerdas cómo hablar inglés? –Me pregunta mi hermano mientras caminamos hacia la salida de equipajes.

Giro mis ojos.

– Solo vivimos en México dos años, Emmett. O mejor dicho mamá, Jasper y yo vivimos en México. Tú te deshiciste de nosotros.

– No me deshice de vosotros. Voy a ir a la Universidad para poder hacer algo productivo con mi vida. Deberías intentarlo alguna vez.

– No gracias. Mi vida no productiva me parece bien.

Agarro mi bolsa y sigo a Emmett fuera del aeropuerto.

– ¿Por qué llevas eso en el cuello? –Me pregunta mi hermano.

– Es un Rosario –Respondo manoseando la cruz. –Me he vuelto religioso desde que me viste por última vez.

– Religión, las narices. Sé que es un símbolo pandillero –Dice mientras alcanzamos el convertible Beemer plateado.

Mi hermano no podía permitirse un coche como ese. Debía habérselo pedido prestado a su novia, Rosalie.

– ¿Y si lo es?

Emmett había sido un pandillero en Chicago. Mi padre lo fue antes que él. Lo quiera admitir Emmett o no, es una gran herencia.

Traté de vivir según las reglas. Nunca me quejé cuando ganaba menos de 50 pesos al día y trabajaba como un perro después de la escuela. Después no pude más y empecé a ir con los _Guerreros del__barrio_, y ganaba cerca de 100 pesos al día, sino no había comida en la mesa.

– ¿No aprendiste nada de mis errores? –pregunta.

Mierda, cuando Emmett estaba en los _Latino Blood_ en Chicago, yo le idolatraba.

– No quieres escuchar mi respuesta a eso.

Sacudiendo la cabeza con frustración, Emmett me quita la bolsa de las manos y la tira a la parte trasera del coche. ¿Y qué que hubiera dejado los _Latino Blood_? Él llevaría sus tatuajes durante el resto de su vida. Lo quisiera creer o no, siempre estaría asociado con los LB, fuera un miembro activo de la pandilla o no.

Le echo una larga mirada a mi hermano. Definitivamente ha cambiado. Lo sentí desde el minuto en que le vi. Podría parecerse a Emmett Cullen, pero podría jurar que había perdido el espíritu de lucha que una vez poseyó.

Ahora que estaba en la Universidad, creía que podía acatar las normas y hacer del mundo un lugar brillante en el que vivir. Era sorprendente lo rápido que había olvidado que no hacía mucho nosotros vivíamos en las casuchas de los suburbios de Chicago. Algunas partes del mundo no pueden brillar, no importa cuánto las limpies la suciedad.

– ¿Y Mamá? –pregunta Emmett.

– Está bien.

– ¿Y Jasper?

– Igual. Nuestro hermanito es casi tan listo como tú, Emmett. Cree que va a ser astronauta como José Hernández.

Emmett inclina la cabeza con orgullo como papá, y piensa que Jasper realmente puede cumplir su sueño. Ambos son unos ilusos... mis dos hermanos son soñadores.

Emmett cree que puede salvar el mundo creando curas para las enfermedades y Jasper cree que puede dejar este mundo para explorar algunos nuevos.

Mientras entramos en la autopista, veo una cordillera montañosa a lo lejos. Me recuerda a los ásperos terrenos de México.

– Se llama Olympic–me dice Emmett. – La universidad está en la base de las montañas. –Señala a la izquierda. – Esos son los Flatirons, porque las rocas son planas como tablas de planchar. Te llevaré alguna vez. Rose y yo caminamos hasta ahí cuando queremos alejarnos del campus.

Cuando me mira de reojo, lo miro como si tuviera dos cabezas.

– ¿Qué? – me pregunta.

– ¿Me tomas el pelo? Me pregunto quién eres y que infiernos has hecho con mi hermano.

Mi hermano Emmett solía ser un rebelde, y ahora hablaba sobre montañas, tablas de planchar y pasear con su novia.

– ¿Preferirías hablar sobre emborracharse y joder a alguien?

– ¡Sí! –Respondo en el acto con excitación. –Entonces puedes decirme dónde puedo emborracharme y joder a alguien, porque no duraré mucho si no consigo algún tipo de sustancia ilegal en mi organismo. –Miento.

Mi madre seguramente le ha contado sus sospechas sobre que ando en drogas, así que bien puedo interpretar el papel.

– Sí, claro. Evita esas mierdas por mamá, Edward. Eso te rebajará más de lo que imaginas.

Meto mis pies en la arena. – No tienes ni idea.

Emmett la sacude. – ¿Te importa? Es el coche de Rosalie.

– Eres un hombre serio y disciplinado. ¿Cuándo vas a deshacerte de la gringa y a empezar a ser un chico universitario normal que se enrolla con un montón de chicas? – Le pregunto.

–Rosalie y yo no salimos con otras personas.

– ¿Por qué no?

– Lo llaman ser novios.

– Lo llaman estupidez. No es normal para un chico estar con solo una chica, Emmett. Yo estoy solo y soy libre y planeo serlo para siempre.

– Todo despejado, Señor solo y libre, nadie te fastidiará en mi apartamento.  
Pude ser mi hermano mayor, pero nuestro padre había sido asesinado y enterrado hace mucho. No quiero ni necesito sus reglas de mierda. Es hora de ser yo mismo.

– Todo despejado, planeo hacer lo que jodidamente quiera mientras estoy aquí.

– Nos harás a los dos un favor si me escuchas. En realidad podrías aprender algo.

Sonrío un poco. –Sí, claro. ¿Lo que voy a aprender de ti será cómo vaciar de solicitudes la Universidad? ¿Hacer experimentos químicos? No planeo hacer ninguna de esas cosas.

Los dos nos quedamos callados mientras conduce durante otros 45 minutos, las montañas se acercaban cada vez más con cada milla. Atravesamos la Universidad de Washington dejando los edificios del campus al lado derecho. El edificio Redbrick sobresale y hay universitarios con mochilas, desparramados por todas partes.

¿Emmett creía que podía largarse con extraños y que de verdad encontraría un trabajo bien pagado que lo sacara de la pobreza el resto de su vida?

No había muchas oportunidades de que eso pasara. La gente le echaría una mirada a sus tatuajes y le pondrían de patitas en la calle.

– Tengo que ir a trabajar en una hora, pero quiero dejarte instalado primero, –dice, mientras aparca.

Ya sabía que tiene un trabajo con algo relacionado al auto lavado de coches para ayudarle a pagar la matrícula de la Universidad y los préstamos del gobierno.

– Ahí está, –dice mientras señala el edificio que está delante de nosotros. –Tú casa.

Hay como ocho pisos monstruosos en el edificio que parece gigantesco. Es lo más alejado de ser un hogar, como sea. Saco mi bolsa de lona de la parte de atrás y sigo a Emmett al interior.

– Espero que esta sea la parte pobre de la ciudad, Emmett, –digo. –Porque me da urticaria estar cerca de la gente rica.

– No vivo en el lujo, si es lo que quieres decir. Estos apartamentos de estudiantes están subvencionados.

Subimos en el ascensor hasta el cuarto piso. Huele a pizza, y hay manchas esparcidas por la alfombra. Dos chicas calientes vestidas con uniformes de trabajo pasan por nuestro lado. Emmett les sonríe. Por su reacción soñadora podría decirse que están sorprendidas y no me sorprendería si de repente se arrodillaran y besaran el suelo por el que camina.

– Laurent, Jessica, este es mi hermano Edward.

– Ho–la, Edward... –Jessica me mira de arriba abajo.

Definitivamente he alcanzado el cachondeo en el colegio central. Y definitivamente lo siento.

– ¿Por qué no nos has dicho que tenías un hermano tan caliente?

– Está en el instituto, –les advirtió Emmett.

¿Qué era? ¿Un aguafiestas?

– En el último año – replico, esperando que no se pierda la atracción al saber que no soy un universitario.

– Tendré dieciocho en un par de meses.

– Te haremos una fiesta de cumpleaños, –dijo Laurent.

– Genial, –respondo. – ¿Puedo teneros a las dos como regalo?

– Si a Emmett no le importa, –dice Laurent.

Emmett se aleja y se mete una mano en el pelo.

– Voy a meterme en problemas si entro en esa discusión.

Las chicas sonríen a la vez. Se alejan por el pasillo, no sin antes mirar atrás y despedirse con la mano.

Entramos en el apartamento de Emmett. Definitivamente no vive en un piso de lujo.

Hay dos camas gemelas con lana fina a un lado de la habitación, una mesa y cuatro sillas en el centro, y una pequeña cocina en la que dos personas tendrían dificultad para pasar a la vez por la puerta.

Esto ni siquiera es un pequeño apartamento de una habitación. Es un estudio. Un pequeño estudio.

Emmett se coloca en la puerta cercana a su cama.

– Este es el baño. Puedes poner tus cosas en el armario de la cocina.

Tiro mi bolsa de lona dentro del armario y camino un poco más allá por el apartamento.

– Um, Emmett... ¿Dónde se supone que voy a dormir?

– Le pedí prestada una cama inflable a Laurent.

– Está buena la chica.

Reviso la habitación de nuevo. En nuestra casa de Chicago compartía una habitación más pequeña con Emmett y Jasper.

– ¿Dónde está la tele? –pregunto.

– No hay.

Maldita sea. Eso no es bueno.

– ¿Qué mierda se supone que voy a hacer cuando esté aburrido?

– Leer un libro.

– Estás loco. Yo no leo.

– Empieza a hacerlo mañana, –dice mientras abre la ventana para dejar entrar aire fresco.

– Ya he enviado tu solicitud. Te esperan en el instituto de Forks mañana.

¿Instituto? ¿Mi hermano está hablando sobre estudios? Hombre, esa es la última cosa sobre la que un chico de diecisiete años quiere pensar. Creí que me daría una semana para readaptarme a vivir en los . de nuevo. Hora de cambiar de tema.

– ¿Dónde escondes la hierba? –digo sabiendo que estoy llevando su paciencia al límite. – Probablemente deberías decírmelo ahora para no tener que revolver toda tu casa intentando encontrarla.

– No tengo.

– Vale. Entonces… ¿Quién es tu proveedor?

– No tengo, Edward. Ya no hago más esa mierda.

– Hablaste de tu trabajo. ¿No haces dinero?

– Sí, puedo permitirme la comida, ir a la universidad y enviarle algo de lo que queda a mamá.

Mientras estoy asimilando la noticia, la puerta del apartamento se abre. Reconozco inmediatamente el pelo rubio de la novia de mi hermano, con la llave del apartamento y su monedero en una mano y una bolsa de papel marrón en la otra.

Parece una muñeca barbie viviente.

Mi hermano coge la bolsa y le da un beso. Parecen un matrimonio.

– Edward, ¿recuerdas a Rosalie?

Ella se me acerca y me abraza.

– Edward, ¡es estupendo que estés aquí! –dice Rosalie con voz animada.

Casi se me había olvidado que era animadora en el instituto, pero tan pronto como abre la boca no pude evitar recordarlo.

– ¿Para quién?, –digo con un hilo de voz.

Ella se echa hacia atrás.

– Para ti. Y para Emmett. Él extrañaba tener a su familia cerca.

– Apuesto a que sí.

Ella se aclara la garganta y parece un poco preocupada.

– Umm... bueno, bien, os he traído comida china para el almuerzo, chicos. Espero que tengáis hambre.

– Somos mejicanos, –le digo. – ¿Por qué no has traído comida mejicana?

Las perfectas cejas de Rosalie se fruncen.

– ¿Estás bromeando, no?

– Pues no.

Ella se gira hacia la cocina.

– Emmett, ¿quieres ayudarme aquí?

Emmett aparece con platos de papel y utensilios de plástico en las manos.

–Edward, ¿cuál es tu problema?

Yo me encojo de hombros.

– No hay problema. Solo le estaba preguntando a tu novia por qué no había traído comida mejicana. Ella es la única que se ha puesto a la defensiva.

– Ten modales y dale las gracias en lugar de hacerla sentir como basura.

Está muy claro del lado de quien está mi hermano.

Una vez que Emmett dijo que se unía a los _Latino Blood_ para proteger a nuestra familia, Jasper y yo no tuvimos que unirnos. Pero ahora podía ver que la familia significaba basura para él.

Rosalie levanta las manos.

– No quiero que os peleéis por mi culpa.

Se cuelga el bolso en el hombro y suspira.

– Creo que será mejor que me vaya y os deje poneros al día.

– No te vayas, –dice Emmett.

Dios mío, creo que mi hermano ha perdido sus pelotas en algún lugar entre aquí y México.

O quizá Rosalie las ha encerrado con cremallera en su elegante bolso.

– Emmett, deja que se vaya si quiere.

Es la hora de quitar la correa que ella le puso.

– Está bien. De verdad, –dice ella besando a mi hermano.

– Disfrutad del almuerzo. Te veo mañana. Adiós, Edward.

– Uh–huh.

Tan pronto como se larga, cojo la bolsa marrón de la cocina y la pongo en la mesa.

Leo las étiquetas de cada recipiente: Pollo chow mein... beef chow fun... pu-pu platter. ¿Pu-pu platter?

– Son aperitivos, –explica Emmett.

– No me voy ni a acercar a algo que se llame pu-pu.

Incluso me molesta que mi hermano sepa lo que es un plato pu-pu. Dejo a un lado ese recipiente mientras meto la cuchara en un plato de comida china identificable y empiezo a masticar.

– ¿No vas a probarlo?, –pregunta Emmett.

Me mira como si fuera algo raro.

– ¿Qué pasa?, –pregunto.

– Rosalie no se va a ir a ningún sitio, ya lo sabes.

– Ese es el problema. ¿No te das cuenta?

– No. De lo que me doy cuenta es que mi hermano de diecisiete años actúa como si tuviera cinco. Es hora de que crezcas, mocoso.

– ¿Para que sea un mierda aburrido como tú? No, gracias.

Emmett coge sus llaves.

– ¿Dónde vas?

– A disculparme con mi novia y luego de cabeza al trabajo. Siéntete como en casa, –dice lanzándome una llave del apartamento. –Y mantente alejado de los problemas.

– Mientras hablas con tu novia, quiero decir mientras me como los rollitos, ¿por qué no le pides que te devuelva los huevos?

* * *

**Espero que os haya gustado la historia, es la primera historia que adapto por lo que espero que os guste jeje. Subiré el siguiente capitulo el próximo sábado. Un beso a todas/todos desde Andalucía, España.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**: los personajes pertenecen a **Stephenie Meyer** y la historia pertenece a **Simone Elkeles**, yo solo la adapto.

* * *

Bella

– Bella, no puedo creer que te haya dejado por mensaje de texto. –Mi mejor amigo, Embry, me dice mientras lee las tres frases en la pantalla de mi teléfono móvil, mientras se sienta sobre el escritorio de mi habitación.

– S trmino, spro q no m odies. –Me lanza el teléfono. –Lo mínimo que podía haber hecho era escribir cada una de las palabras completas. ¿No me odies?, será una broma. Por supuesto que lo vas a odiar.

Me acuesto en mi cama y me quedo mirando el techo, recordando la primera vez Mike y yo nos besamos, fue en el concierto de verano al aire libre en Portland, detrás del vendedor de helado. – El me gustaba.

–Sí, bueno a mí nunca me gustó. No confíes en alguien a quien conoces en la sala de espera de la oficina de tu terapeuta.

Me doy vuelta sobre mi estómago y me apoyo sobre mis codos. –Fue en las charlas de la terapia y sólo acompañaba a su hermano para las sesiones.

Embry, a quien nunca le ha gustado ninguno de los chicos con los que he salido, saca un anotador rosa del cajón del escritorio y un bolígrafo. Me señala con su dedo índice.

– Nunca confíes en un tipo que te dice que te quiere en la segunda cita. Me ha ocurrido eso a mí una vez y fue un desastre total.

– ¿Por qué? ¿No crees en el amor a primera vista?

– No. Yo creo en la lujuria a primera vista y la atracción. Pero no en el amor. Mike te dijo que te quería sólo para poder entrar en tus pantalones.

– ¿Cómo lo sabes?

– Soy hombre, por eso lo sé. –Embry frunce el ceño. – No lo hiciste con él, ¿verdad?

– No –le digo meneando la cabeza para enfatizar mi respuesta. Nosotros bromeábamos, acerca de eso pero no quería llegar al siguiente nivel. Yo solo, no lo sé... no estaba lista.

No he visto ni hablado con Mike desde que comenzó la escuela, hace dos semanas, nos enviamos mensajes de texto un par de veces, pero él siempre me decía que estaba ocupado y que me llamaría cuando tuviera un rato libre. Es un estudiante de último año en Portland a veinte minutos de distancia y yo voy a la escuela en Forks. Pensé que estaba ocupado, pero ahora sé cuál era la razón por la que no hemos hablado, no fue porque estuviera ocupado, sino porque quería romper conmigo.

¿Ha sido por qué tiene otra chica?

¿Ha sido por qué yo no era lo suficientemente bonita?

¿Ha sido por qué yo no quería tener relaciones sexuales con él?

No puede ser porque tartamudeara. He estado trabajando en mi discurso todo el verano y no tartamudeo tanto desde junio. Cada semana fui a terapia de lenguaje, cada día practiqué hablando delante de un espejo, ahora cada minuto soy consciente de las palabras que salen de mi boca. Hasta ahora siempre me había tenido que preocupar cuando me tocaba hablar, esperando que la gente me entendiera y luego obtenía una mirada de –Oh, entiendo ella tiene un problema– y luego venía la mirada de lástima. Y entonces el debe de ser estúpida –Oh y algunas de las chicas de mi escuela, crearon de mi tartamudez una fuente de diversión. Pero ya no tartamudeo.

Embry sabe que éste era el año en la que estaba decidida a mostrar una faceta de mayor confianza, un lado que nunca les había mostrado a los chicos de la escuela.

Siempre me había mostrado tímida e introvertida en los primeros tres años de la escuela secundaria, porque había tenido un miedo intenso de que las personas se burlaran de mí por la tartamudez. No quería ser recordada como Isabella Swan la tímida, a partir de ahora quería ser recordada como la que no tenía miedo de hablar delante de todos.

Yo no contaba con que Mike rompiera conmigo. Pensaba que íbamos a ir juntos al baile de graduación...

– Deja de pensar en Mike –Embry me ordena.

– Él era lindo.

– Es un hurón peludo, y no quiero que salgas con uno. Podrías estar con alguien mejor, no te regales.

– Mírame –le digo, –Enfréntate a la realidad, Embry. No soy Tanya Denali.

– Gracias a Dios que no lo eres, odio a Tanya Denali.

Tanya plantea el significado de la palabra chicas a un nivel completamente nuevo. La chica es buena en todo lo que intenta y podría fácilmente ser coronada como la mujer más popular en la escuela. Cada chica quisiera ser su amiga para poder salir con gente popular. Tanya Denali hace a la gente popular. A todo el mundo le gusta.

–Eso es porque tienen miedo de ella, secretamente todos la odian. –Embry comienza a garabatear palabras en mi cuaderno y luego me lo pasa a mí. –Aquí dice…– a continuación, me tira una pluma. Me quedo mirando la página. Está escrito en la parte superior –Reglas de la atracción– y una gran línea en el medio divide la página.

– ¿Qué es esto?

– En la columna de la izquierda vas a escribir todas las cosas fantásticas que tienes.

– ¿Está bromeando? ¿No?

– Vamos, comienza a escribir. Considéralo como un ejercicio de autoayuda, y una forma de darte cuenta de que las chicas parecidas a Tanya Denali ni siquiera son atractivas, –Termina de hablar con la frase –Isabella Swan, soy genial, porque...

Embry no va a dejar de molestarme, así que escribo algo estúpido y se lo doy.

Él lee mis palabras y se encoge. –Yo, Bella, soy genial porque... Sé cómo lanzar una pelota de fútbol, sé cambiar el aceite de mi coche, los chicos no se preocupan por estas cosas.

Él coge el bolígrafo, se sienta en el borde de mi cama, y comienza a escribir furiosamente.

– Vamos a lo básico. Tienes que medir el atractivo en tres partes para obtener un resultado completo.

– ¿Quién compone las reglas?

– Yo. Estas son las reglas de la atracción de Embry Call. En primer lugar, partimos de personalidad. Tú eres inteligente, divertida y sarcástica, –dice enumerando cada una de estas características en el bloc de notas.

– No estoy segura de que todas esas cosas sean buenas.

– Confía en mí, lo son. Pero espera, no he terminado. Tú también eres una amiga leal, amas los desafíos más que la mayoría de chicos que conozco, y eres una gran hermana para Seth. –Él mira hacia arriba cuando termina de escribir. –La segunda parte son tus habilidades. Tú sabes sobre autos, eres atlética, y sabes cuándo callarte.

– Eso último no es una habilidad.

– Cariño, confía en mí. Es una habilidad.

– Se te olvida mi especialidad en hacer ensalada de espinacas, no sé cocinar, pero la ensalada es un clásico de todos los tiempos.

– Tú haces una ensalada matadora –dice, añadiéndolo a la lista. –Por ultimo están los rasgos físicos –Embry me mira de arriba abajo, evaluándome. Voy a quejarme, cuando termine esta humillación.

– Me siento como si fuera una vaca que está a punto de ser subastada.

– Sí, sí, lo que sea. Tienes una piel perfecta y una nariz alegre en harmonía con tus tetas. Si no fuera gay, podría estar tentado de…

–Eww –digo mientras doy un golpe sobre el papel con mi mano –Embry, ¿puedes por favor no decir o escribir esa palabra?

El sacude su larga cabellera fuera de sus ojos. – ¿Qué, tetas?

– Ugh, simplemente di pechos, por favor. La palabra con 't' suena... vulgar.

Embry resopla y rueda sus ojos. –Muy bien... pechos. –Se ríe, totalmente divertido. – Lo siento, Bella, es que suena como algo que se pone en una barbacoa para el almuerzo o comida para llevar. – Finge como si el bloc de notas fuera un menú, y recita con acento falso, –Sí, camarero, me gustaría que los pechos se cocinen a las brasas con una guarnición de ensalada de col, por favor.

Le tiro a Mojo, mi osito de peluche azul, a la cabeza –Sólo dilo en privado, sigue…

Mojo rebota y aterriza en el suelo. Mi mejor amigo no deja de rebatir.  
– Alegres tetas, cero. Alegres pechos, cero. –Se hace un deleite con el cruce de palabras.

– Reemplazar por cosas como... –dice, escribiendo cada palabra del mismo modo que la dice. –Piernas largas y largas pestañas. –Me mira y arruga la nariz. –No te ofendas, pero podrías hacerte la manicura.

– ¿Es eso todo?– Le pregunto.

– No lo sé. ¿Se te ocurre alguna otra cosa?

Sacudo la cabeza.

– Muy bien, así que ahora que sabemos lo guapa que eres, tenemos que hacer una lista sobre qué tipo de persona deseas. Vamos a escribir esto en la parte derecha de la página. Vamos a comenzar con la personalidad. ¿Tu quieres un tipo qué...? Llena los espacios en blanco.

– Quiero un hombre que tenga confianza. Mucha confianza.

– Bien –dice, mientras anota.

– Quiero un tipo que sea agradable conmigo.

Embry sigue escribiendo. – Buen tipo.

– Me gustaría un tipo que sea inteligente– agrego.

– ¿Inteligente de la calle o inteligente de libros?

– ¿Ambas? –Me pregunto, sin saber si es la respuesta correcta o incorrecta.

Él me da una palmada en la cabeza como si yo fuera una niña pequeña. –Bien. Pasemos ahora a las cualidades.

Él me hace callar, y no me permite colaborar. Bien por mí.

– Voy a escribir esta parte por ti. Quieres un chico que tenga las mismas habilidades que tú, y alguna más. Alguien a quien le gusta el deporte, que tenga algún interés en esos coches viejos y estúpidos y…

– ¡Uh!– Salto de mi cama. – Casi se me olvida. Tengo que ir a la ciudad a recoger algo de la tienda de coches.

– Por favor no me digas que son esos dados para colgar en el espejo retrovisor.

– No son dados. Es una radio. Una antigua.

– ¡Qué sorpresa! ¡Una radio vieja, para que coincida con tu coche viejo! –Dice Embry con sarcasmo y a continuación, aplaude muchas veces con falso entusiasmo.

Lo miro a los ojos. – ¿Quieres venir conmigo?

– No –Cierra mi cuaderno y lo guarda de vuelta en mi escritorio. –Lo último que quiero hacer es escucharte hablar de coches con gente que realmente lo disfrute.

Después de dejar a Embry en su casa, me lleva quince minutos llegar a la tienda de Coches McConnell. Estacione frente a la tienda y me encuentro a Emmett, uno de los mecánicos, inclinado sobre el motor de un Volkswagen Escarabajo. Emmett fue uno de los estudiantes de mi padre. El año pasado, después de las vacaciones de estudios, mi padre se enteró de que Emmett trabajaba con coches. Le hablé a Emmett sobre el Monte Carlo 1972 que he estado restaurando y Emmett me ha estado ayudando a conseguir las piezas para él desde entonces.

– Eh, Bella. –Se limpia las manos en un paño y me la tiende, me pide que espere mientras me entrega mi radio.

–Aquí está –dice, abriendo la caja. Saca la radio de envoltura de burbujas. Los cables se salen para todos lados, pero es simplemente perfecto. Sé que no debería estar tan entusiasmada por una radio, pero el coche no estaría completo sin ella. La que venía con mi coche nunca funcionó y el plástico frontal estaba rajado, por lo que Emmett se ha ocupado de buscar un reemplazo auténtico.

– No tuve la oportunidad de probarlo, sin embargo –dice mientras mueve cada alambre para comprobar que las conexiones son sólidas. – Tenía que recoger a mi hermano en el aeropuerto, así que no pude llegar temprano.

– ¿Está de visita desde México? –Le pregunto.

– No está de visita. Pasará su último año en el instituto de Forks- dice mientras se llena una factura. – Tu también vas allí, ¿verdad?

Asiento con la cabeza. Pone la radio en la caja. – ¿Necesita ayuda con la instalación?

Yo no lo creía antes, pero ahora que lo veía de cerca, no estaba tan segura. – Tal vez –le digo. –La última vez que soldé cables, terminaron mal.

–Entonces no pagues por ello ahora – dice. – Si no tienes nada que hacer mañana después de la escuela, pásate por aquí y te lo instalaré, eso me dará tiempo para probarlo.

– Gracias, Emmett.

Levanta la vista de la factura. –Sé que esto va a sonar loco, pero ¿puedes ayudar a mi hermano y mostrarle la escuela? El no conoce a nadie.

– Tenemos un programa de extensión Inter. Escuelas –le digo, orgullosa de poder ayudar. –Puedo reunirme con él en la oficina del director por la mañana y registrarme para ser su guía. –La vieja Bella habría sido demasiado tímida y nunca se hubiera ofrecido, pero no la nueva Bella.

– Tengo que advertirte...

– ¿Sobre qué?

– Mi hermano puede ser difícil de tratar.

Sale de mi boca una sonrisa amplia, y recuerdo lo que me dijo Embry... –Me encantan los grandes desafíos.

* * *

Gracias a aquellos y aquellas que me han agregado a favoritos y a follow y que han comentado. Bueno pues aqui os dejo el segundo capitulo. Los capitulos los subire, por ahora dos dias por semana, que seran los miercoles y sabados. Espero que os guste. Un beso desde Andalucia, España.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer**: los personajes pertenecen a **Stephenie Meyer** y la historia pertenece a **Simone Elkeles**, yo solo la adapto.

* * *

Edward

–No necesito una guía de pares.

Esas son las primeras palabras que salen de mi boca cuando el Sr. Varner, el director de la secundaria Forks, me presenta a Isabella Swan.

–Estamos orgullosos de nuestros programas de extensión inter. Pares, –le dice el Sr. Varner a Emmett. –Estos ayudan a garantizar una transición sin problemas.

Mi hermano asiente con la cabeza. –No hay problema conmigo. Estoy vendido en la idea.

–Yo no..., –murmuro. No necesito la maldita guía de pares porque: 1. es obvio que por la manera en la que Emmett saludo a Isabella hace unos minutos, la conoce, 2. la chica no es caliente, tiene su cabello recogido en una cola de caballo, usa botas de cuero para escalar con un pantalón elástico de tres cuartos con un logo de Armour que se asoma en la parte inferior, y está cubierta del cuello a la rodilla por una camiseta inmensa con la palabra –Alpinista– escrita en ella, y 3. No necesito una niñera, especialmente una que mi hermano a arreglado para mí.

El Sr. Varner se sienta en un sillón de cuero café y le entrega a Isabella una copia de mi horario. Perfecto, ahora la chica sabe donde se supone que estaré cada segundo del día. Si esta situación no fuera tan humillante, sería graciosa.

–Esta es una escuela grande, Edward, –dice Varner como si yo no pudiera entender el mapa por mí mismo. –Bella es una estudiante ejemplar. Ella te mostrará dónde está tu casillero y te acompañará a cada una de tus clases durante la primera semana.

– ¿Estás listo? –pregunta la chica con una gran sonrisa. –La segunda campana para el primero periodo ya sonó.

¿Puedo pedir otra guía? ¿Una que no esté tan feliz de estar en la escuela a las siete y media de la mañana?

Emmett se despide de mí, y estoy tentado con sacarle el dedo pero no estoy seguro de que al director vaya a gustarle.

Sigo a la alumna ejemplar al pasillo vacío y creo que entro al infierno. La línea de las taquillas y carteles están grabadas sobre las paredes. Uno dice: ¡SI QUE WEBER! * –VOTA POR ANGELA WEBER PARA PRESIDENTA ESTUDIANTIL– y en otro se lee ¡TU–TU ERIC–EL CHICO– PARA TESORERO DEL CONSEJO ESTUDIANTIL! están junto con el resto de anuncios de personas que en verdad creen en ¡HAGAMOS LA NORMA DE UN MEJOR ALMUERZO PARA LOS ESTUDIANTES! –VOTE POR NORM REDDING.

¿Mejor almuerzo para estudiantes?

Rayos, en México se come lo que llevas de casa o cualquier cosa que te pongan en frente. No había opciones. Donde yo vivía en México comes para sobrevivir, sin preocuparte por calorías o carbohidratos. Eso no quiere decir que algunas personas no vivan como reyes en México. Al igual que en Estados Unidos, hay definitivamente las zonas ricas en cada uno de los treinta y un estados mexicanos... pero mi familia simplemente no es una de ellas.

No pertenezco a la secundaria Forks, y desde luego no quiero seguir a esta chica durante toda la semana. Me pregunto cuánto aguantara la estudiante ejemplar antes de renunciar.

Me dirige a mi taquilla y yo empujo mis cosas adentro. –Mi taquilla está a dos de la tuya, –dice, como si creyera que es algo bueno.

Cuando estoy listo, revisa mi horario y camina por el pasillo al mismo tiempo. –La clase del Sr. Mason es un piso más arriba.

– ¿_Dónde está el servicio?_- Digo en español.

– ¿Huh? No hablo español. Je parle Françoise, hablo francés.

– ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso viven muchos franceses en Washington?

–No, pero quiero hacer un semestre en Francia en mi segundo año de universidad como lo hizo mi madre.

Mi madre ni siquiera termino el colegio. Se quedó embarazada de Emmett y se casó con mi padre.

– ¿Estás aprendiendo un idioma que solo usarás un semestre? Se me hace estúpido. –Me detengo cuando veo una puerta con una pegatina en forma de hombre. Señalo la puerta con el pulgar. –Servicio, es baño….he preguntado ¿Dónde está el baño?

–Oh. –Parece confundida, como si no pudiera manejar el cambio de tema. –Bueno, supongo que te esperaré aquí fuera. –Momento para divertirme un poco molestando a mi guía de pares.

–A menos que quieras venir y así me enseñas el lugar…digo, no sé qué tan lejos quieres llevar este asunto de guía de pares.

–No tan lejos. –Junta sus labios y niega con la cabeza. –Entra, te espero.  
En el baño, llevo mis manos al lavabo y respiro profundamente, todo lo que puedo ver en el espejo arriba del lavadero es un tipo cuya familia cree que es un completo jodido.

Tal vez debí decirle la verdad a mamá: que me despidieron por proteger a Emily Young de quince años de ser acosada por uno de los supervisores. Era suficientemente malo que tuviera que dejar el colegio y empezara a trabajar para poder poner pan en tu mesa. Cuando nuestro jefe creyó que podía poner sus sucias manos en ella solo por ser el jefe, exploté. Sí, me costó el trabajo… pero valió la pena y lo volvería a hacer incluso si sufro de nuevo las mismas consecuencias.

Un golpe en la puerta me trae de regreso a la realidad, y el hecho de que tengo que ser escoltado a clase por una chica que viste como si fuera a escalar. No puedo imaginar que una chica como Bella necesite que alguien pelee por ella, porque si algún tipo llegara a amenazarla lo estrangularía con la camiseta.

La puerta se abre un poquito crujiendo. – ¿Sigues ahí dentro?– el eco de la voz de Bella recorre el baño.

–Sí.  
– ¿Terminas ya?

Giro los ojos. Cuando camino fuera del baño un minuto después me giro hacia las escaleras, me doy cuenta de que mi escolta no me sigue. Esta parada en el pasillo vacío, todavía tiene esa mirada fría en su cara. –Ni siquiera tenías que ir, –dice, sonando molesta. –Estabas parado.

–Eres un genio, –le digo rotundamente, después camino por las escaleras de dos en dos.

Edward Cullen 1.

Escucho sus pisadas detrás de mí, intentando alcanzarme. Camino por el pasillo del segundo piso, pensando en formas de molestarla.  
–Gracias por hacerme llegar tarde a clase si ningún motivo, –dice, apurándose detrás de mí.

–No me culpes. No fue mi idea tener niñera. Y para que lo sepas puedo ubicarme perfectamente solo.

– ¿De verdad? –pregunta. –Porque acabas de pasarte del salón del Sr. Mason.

Mierda.  
Un punto para la estudiante ejemplar.

El puntaje va 1 a 1. La cosa es, que no me gustan los empates. Me gusta ganar... con mucha diferencia.

No puedo evitar estar molesto con mi guía por el destello de diversión en sus ojos.

Me acerco a ella, muy cerca. – ¿Alguna vez te has saltado clases? –le pregunto, sonando coqueto y travieso. Intento hacerla caer para tener la ventaja de nuevo.

–No, –dice despacio, luciendo un poco nerviosa.

Bien. Me inclino incluso más cerca. –Deberíamos probarlo juntos alguna vez, –digo suavemente, entonces abro la puerta del salón.

La escucho soltar el aire. Mira, yo no pedí una cara y una cuerpo que las chicas encuentran atractivos, pero gracias a la mezcla de ADN de mis padres, los tengo, y no me avergüenzo de usarlos. Tener la cara de un Adonis para admirar es una de las ventajas que me ha dado la vida, y uso todo su potencial, ya sea para cosas buenas o malas.

Bella me presenta al Sr. Mason rápidamente, e igual de rápido sale de la clase. Espero que mi coqueteo la haya asustado para siempre. Si no, tendré que intentarlo mejor la próxima vez. Me siento en la clase de matemáticas y escaneo el salón. Todos los chicos aquí parecen de clase alta. Esta escuela no se parece a Fairfield, el suburbio en Chicago donde viví antes de irme a México. En la preparatoria Fairfield, había gente pobre y gente rica. El instituto Forks es mucho más como una de esas escuelas privadas de Chicago, donde los niños usan ropa de diseñador de coches de lujo.

Solía burlarme de esos chicos, ahora estoy rodeado por ellos.  
Tan pronto como acaba matemáticas, Bella me espera fuera de la clase. No lo puedo creer.

–Así que... ¿Qué tal estuvo? –Me pregunta sobre el ruido de los demás apurándose para ir a sus siguientes clases.

– ¿De verdad quieres que te conteste?

–Probablemente no. Vamos, solo tenemos cinco minutos. –Busca su salida a través de los estudiantes, yo la sigo, viendo la cola de caballo saltando con cada paso que da. –Emmett me advirtió de que eras rebelde.

Aun no ha visto nada. – ¿De qué conoces a mi hermano?

–Era estudiante de mi padre. Y me ayuda con el coche que estoy reconstruyendo.  
Esta chica no es real. ¿Reconstruyendo un coche? – ¿Qué sabes acerca de coches?

–Más que tú. –Dice sobre su hombro.

Me rio – ¿Quieres apostar?

–Tal vez. –Se detiene frente a un salón. –Aquí es tu clase de biología.

Una chica caliente nos pasa y entra al salón. Lleva jeans ajustados y una camisa incluso más apretada. –Whoa. ¿Quién es?

–Tanya Denali –murmura Bella.

–Preséntamela.

– ¿Por qué?

Por que se que te molesta como la mierda. – ¿Por qué no?

Aprieta sus libros a la altura de sus pechos, como si fueran su escudo. –Puedo darte las cinco primeras razones en mi lista.

Me encojo de hombros. –Vale. Escucho.

–No hay tiempo, el timbre esta por sonar. ¿Crees que puedes presentarte a la SRA. Greene? Acabo de recordar que olvidé mi tarea de francés en la taquilla.

–Mejor te das prisa, –miro a mi muñeca, que no tiene reloj, pero ella ni lo nota. –El timbre esta por sonar.

–Te veo después de clase. –Ella corre por el pasillo.

En la clase, espero a que Greene mire hacia arriba de su escritorio y me note. Está en su ordenador portátil, mandando lo que parecen ser e–mails personales. Cuando me nota cambia de programa. –Escoge cualquier asiento, llamo a la lista en un minuto.

–Soy nuevo, –le digo, debe de haberlo notado por su cuenta porque no he estado en su clase las últimas dos semanas, pero que importa.  
– ¿Tú eres el chico de intercambio de México?

En verdad no. En realidad se llama alumno transferido, pero no creo que a esta mujer le importen los detalles. –Sí.

No puedo evitar notar las gotas de sudor que corren por su bigote de pelusas de durazno. Estoy totalmente seguro de que hay ciertas personas que pueden encargarse de eso. Mi tía Sulpicia tuvo el mismo problema hasta que mamá, cera caliente y ella estuvieron en el mismo baño.

– ¿Hablas inglés o español en tu casa? –Greene pregunta.  
Estira el cuello y escanea al resto de la clase. –Jared, ven aquí.

Un chico latino camina hacia el escritorio. Este chico es una versión más alta del mejor amigo de Emmet, Riley. Cuando estaban en último curso, a Emmett y Riley les dispararon, y nuestra vidas cambiaron totalmente. Riley murió. No sé si alguno de nosotros alguna vez nos recuperaremos totalmente de lo que pasó. En el momento en que mi hermano salió del hospital, toda la familia nos fuimos a México. Desde el tiroteo, nada ha sido lo mismo.

–Jared, este es… –Greene me mira. – ¿Cómo te llamas?

–Edward.

Ella mira a Jared. –Él es mexicano, tú eres mexicano. Encárgate de que vosotros, hablantes de español hagáis pareja.

Sigo a Jared hacia las mesas de laboratorio. – ¿Es de verdad? –pregunto.  
–Sí. El año pasado escuché que Heavy Shevy llamo a Stefan, "el ruso", durante seis meses antes de aprenderse su nombre.

– ¿Heavy Shevy?– cuestiono.

–No me mires, –dice Jared. –yo no lo inventé. Ella ha tenido ese apodo durante los últimos veinte años.

La campana suena, pero todo el mundo sigue hablando. Heavy Shevy está de nuevo en su ordenador, ocupada con sus mails.

–Me llamo Jared, pero me dicen jad.

Mi nombre también es raro, pero no siento la necesidad de cambiar mi herencia y llamarme Ed para encajar. Un vistazo a mí y sabrás que soy latino, entonces, ¿para qué pretender ser algo más? Siempre he acusado a Emmet de querer ser blanco porque se rehúsa a usar su nombre verdadero.

–Me llamo Edward, y puedes decirme Edward.

Ahora que le presto más atención, me doy cuenta de que está usando una camiseta de golf con un logo de diseñador, él puede tener familia en México, pero apuesto a que su familia no vive cerca de la mía.

–Entonces, ¿qué hay de divertido para hacer aquí?– le pregunto.

–La pregunta es, ¿Qué no hay de divertido?, –dice Jared. –Salir al centro comercial, ir al cine, de excursión, esquiar, rafting, escalar, fiestas con chicas de Portland y Seattle.

Ninguna de esas cosas, son mi idea de diversión, a excepción de la parte de fiesta.

Al otro lado de la mesa está la chica caliente Tanya. Junto con su ropa ajustada, tiene el cabello largo, con mechas rubias, una gran sonrisa, y unas grandes tetas, que en realidad le hacen competencia a las de Rosalie. No que me fije mucho en la novia de mi hermano, pero es difícil pasarlas por alto.

Tanya se inclina sobre la mesa. –Tengo entendido que eres el chico nuevo, –dice. –Soy Tanya. ¿Y tú eres…?

–Edward –Jared deja escapar antes de que pueda decir nada.

–Estoy seguro de que puede presentarse, Jared –dice entre dientes, y luego se mete el pelo detrás de la oreja, mostrando unos pendientes de diamantes que pueden realmente dejar ciego a alguien si los golpeas en el ángulo recto. Se inclina hacia mí y me muerde el labio inferior.

– ¿Eres el chico nuevo de Meh-hee-co?

Siempre es molesto que los chicos blancos traten de sonar como si fueran mexicanos. Me pregunto qué más ha escuchado de mí. –Sí. –contesto.

Me dedica una sonrisa sexy y se acerca más. –Eres muy caliente. –Creo que me acaba de llamar caliente. Así no es como lo decimos en Meh–hee–co, pero lo entiendo. –podría necesitar un tutor de español. El último resultó ser un fracaso total.

Jared se aclara la garganta. – ¡Que tipa! Si no lo has adivinado, yo fui su último tutor.

Sigo mirando a Tanya. Definitivamente sabe lo que tiene, y no tiene ningún problema en sacarle el jugo. Mientras que normalmente las mexicanas de piel morenas, son mi tipo, tengo la ligera sospecha de que no hay hombre que se le resista a Tanya. Y ella lo sabe.

Cuando una chica de la otra mesa la llama, me giro hacia Jared. – ¿Fuiste su tutor o saliste con ella? –Le pregunto.

–Ambas. Algunas veces las dos a la vez. Terminamos hace un mes. Escucha mi consejo y aléjate de ella. Muerde.

– ¿De verdad? –pregunto sonriendo.

–Honestamente no quieres acercarte lo suficiente para obtener la respuesta. Solo tienes que saber que al final de nuestra relación, yo me convertí en el alumno y ella en la tutora. Y no hablo de español.

–Está sabrosa. Veré mis posibilidades.

–Entonces ve por ella, hombre. –Jared se encoje de hombros, mientras Heavy Shevy se levanta y empieza la clase. –Pero después no digas que no te advertí.

No planeo ser el novio de nadie, pero no me molestaría llevar a un par de chicas de Forks a casa de Emmett para probar que soy todo lo contrario a él. Miro a Tanya una vez mas y ella sonríe como prometiendo algo más. Si, definitivamente es perfecta para llevarla a casa de Emmett.

Es como Rosalie, pero sin la aureola.

Después de sufrir mis clases de la mañana, estoy definitivamente listo para el almuerzo. Cuando suena el timbre, me alegro de que Bella no esté fuera esperándome, como dijo que haría. Voy a mi taquilla para coger el almuerzo que envolví en casa de Emmett.

Tal vez mi guía renunció. Está bien por mí, excepto por qué me toma 10 minutos encontrar la cafetería. Cuando entro a la cafetería, estoy listo para sentarme solo en una de las mesas, cuando veo a Jared llamándome.

–Gracias por abandonarme, –dice una voz detrás de mí.

Veo a mi guía llegar. –Pensé que renunciaste.

Mueve su cabeza como si fuera la cosa más ridícula que ha escuchado en toda su vida. –Claro que no he renunciado, solo que no he podido salir de clase temprano.

–Que mal, –digo, pretendiendo sonar simpático. –Hubiese esperado de haberlo sabido….

–Sí, claro. – siente a la mesa de Jared. –Ve a sentarte con Jared, lo he visto saludándote.

La miro en shock. – ¿En realidad me estás dando permiso para que me siente con él?

–Puedes sentarte conmigo, –dice, como si esa fuese una verdadera opción.  
–No, gracias.

–Es lo que pensaba.

Mientras Bella se pone en la fila de la comida caliente, yo camino hacia la mesa de Jared. Arrastro una silla mientras Jared me presenta a sus amigos, todos blancos que parecen clones el uno del otro. Están hablando de chicas, fútbol y de sus equipos preferidos. Dudo mucho que alguno de ellos pueda sobrevivir un día en los ingenios azucareros en México. Algunos de mis amigos hacían menos de quince dólares al día. Probablemente los relojes de ellos cuesten más que alguno de los salarios anuales de mis amigos.

Tanya aparece en nuestra mesa cuando Jared va a la cola de la cafetería. –Hola, chicos, –dice. –Mis padres se van de la ciudad durante el fin de semana. Va a haber una fiesta el viernes, si alguno quiere venir... Solo no se le digáis a Jared.

Tanya busca en su bolso y saca brillo de labios. Sumerge la varita varias veces, entonces frunce y lo coloca en sus labios. Solo cuando creo que ha terminado, sus labios forman una o perfecta empieza a darle vueltas. Miro si alguien más está mirando el show erótico de brillo labial.

Efectivamente, dos de los amigos de Jared han dejando de hablar y están totalmente concentrados en Tanya y su talento especial. Jared regresa esta totalmente concentrado en comer una pizza.  
El sonido de los labios de Tanya me hacer regresar a ella. –Edward, déjame apuntarte mis datos, –dice, entonces saca una pluma y escribe en mi brazo.

Empieza a escribir su número de teléfono y dirección en mi brazo, arriba de mis tatuajes como si fuera una artista. Cuando termina, se despide moviendo los dedos, entonces se va y se sienta con sus amigas.  
Muerdo mi sándwich y escaneo la cafetería, buscando a Bella, la anti-Tanya. Esta sentada con un chico rubio que el cabello le cae en la cara. El tipo es como de mi estatura y mi estructura. ¿Es su novio? Si lo es, siento pena por él. Bella es el tipo de persona que espera que su novio sea sumiso y le bese el trasero.

Mi cuerpo y mente no son para ser sumisos, y primero muerto antes que besar el trasero de alguien.

* * *

**Bueno aqui os traigo otro capitulo, espero que os haya gustado. Gracias a todos aquellos que me han añadido a favoritos y alertas y demas, de verdad muchas gracias. Os recuerdo que los dias de publicacion son los miercoles y sabados. un saludo y un beso desde Andalucia, España**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer**: los personajes pertenecen a **Stephenie Meyer** y la historia pertenece a **Simone Elkeles**, yo solo la adapto.

* * *

Bella

– ¿Así que, que tal es ser una guía? –pregunta mamá en la mesa de la cena. Se que estabas deseando que llegara el momento esta mañana.

– No es lo mejor , –respondo mientras le paso a mi hermano menor una tercera servilleta porque tiene salsa de espaguetis en toda su cara.

Pienso en el final del octavo periodo, –Cuando me presenté a la clase de Edward me encontré con que él ya se había ido por el resto del día. Edward me abandonó dos veces .

Papá, un psicólogo que piensa que las personas son especímenes para analizar, frunce el ceño mientras toma otra cucharada de judías verdes. – ¿Te abandonó? ¿Por qué haría eso?

–Um... Porque piensa que es demasiado bueno para ser escoltado por toda la escuela .

Mi madre palmea mi mano. – Abandonar a tu guía no es bueno en absoluto, pero sé paciente con él. Ha sido desplazado. No es fácil .

– Tu madre tiene razón. No seas demasiado criticona, Bella–dice papá . –Tal vez solo esté intentando descubrir a donde pertenece. Emmett se detuvo en mi oficina después de clases y tuvimos una larga charla. Pobre chico. Apenas tiene veintiuno, y ahora es responsable de un chico de diecisiete años .

– ¿Por qué no invitas a venir a Edward mañana después de la escuela? –sugiere Mamá.

Papá la señala con el tenedor. –Esa es una maravillosa idea .

Estoy segura que la última cosa que Edward quiere hacer es venir a mi casa. Él ha dejado perfectamente claro que solamente me está tolerando esta semana porque tiene que hacerlo. –Una vez que mi trabajo de Guía esté hecho el viernes, él probablemente va a tener una fiesta para celebrarlo. No lo sé .

–Hazlo , –dice Mamá, haciendo caso omiso a mis dudas. –Haré las galletas de esta nueva receta de mermelada naranja que Marie me dio .  
–No estoy segura de que Edward aprecie las galletas de mermelada naranja, pero... Le preguntaré. Pero no te sorprendas si dice que no .

–No te sorprendas si dice que sí , –dice Papá, siempre tan optimista.

A la mañana siguiente, mientras escolto a Edward a clase entre el tercer y cuarto periodo, finalmente reúno el valor suficiente para preguntarle, – ¿Quieres venir después de la escuela?

Él enarca las cejas. – ¿Tu? ¿Invitándome a salir?

Aprieto los dientes. – No te hagas ilusiones .

–Bien, porque no eres mi tipo. Me gustan mis mujeres sexys y estúpidas .

–Tú tampoco eres mi tipo , –contesto bruscamente . –Me gustan mis chicos inteligentes y divertidos .

–Yo soy divertido .

Me encojo de hombros. –Quizá simplemente soy demasiado lista para entender tus chistes .

– ¿Entonces por qué quieres salir?

–Mi madre... hizo galletas . –Me estremezco después de que las palabras salgan de mi boca. ¿Quién invita a un chico a comer galletas? Tal vez mi hermano lo hace, pero él está en preescolar.

–No es como si fuese una cita o algo así , –dejo escapar en caso de que él piense que trato de caerle . –Solo son…galletas .

Ojalá pudiera rebobinar toda esta conversación, pero no hay vuelta atrás.

Alcanzamos la puerta a su salón de clases, y aún no ha respondido.

–Lo pensaré , –dice, luego me deja sola en el pasillo.

¿Lo pensará? ¿Como si al venir a mi casa me estuviera haciendo un gran favor en lugar de al revés?

En nuestros casilleros al final del día, cuando espero que se le haya olvidado incluso que le pregunté otra vez, apoya su peso sobre un pie y mete las manos en los bolsillos delanteros. – ¿Qué tipo de galletas?

De todas las preguntas del mundo, ¿por qué tiene que preguntar eso?

–De naranja , digo . De mermelada naranja .

Se inclina más cerca, como si yo no lo hubiese dicho en voz alta lo suficiente o lo suficientemente claro. – ¿Naranja qué?

– Mermelada .

– ¿Huh?

–Mermelada .

Lo siento, pero simplemente no hay manera fresca de decir la palabra –mermelada–, y todas esas m tan juntas sin sonar disparatada. Por lo menos no tartamudeo.

Él se gira. Puedo decir que esta intentado mantener una cara seria, pero no puede. Se echa a reír. – ¿Puedes decirlo una vez más?

– ¿Para que puedas burlarte de mí?

–Sí. Se ha convertido en la única cosa que busco en la vida. Da la casualidad que eres un blanco fácil .

Cierro de un golpe la puerta de mi casillero. – Considérate no invitado .

Me voy, pero me doy cuenta de que he dejado todos mis deberes en mi casillero y tengo que abrirlo de nuevo. Rápidamente agarro los tres libros que necesito, los meto en mi mochila, y salgo.  
–Si fueran de doble chispa de chocolate, hubiera ido , –dice detrás de mí, y se ríe.

Embry me está esperando en el estacionamiento superior. – ¿Qué te tomó tanto tiempo?

–Estaba discutiendo con Edward.

– ¿De nuevo? Escucha, Bella, apenas es martes. Tienes tres días más con él. ¿Por qué no renuncias a ser su Guía y terminas con la miseria?

– Porque eso es justo lo que quiere , –digo, mientras entramos en mi coche y salimos del lote . –No quiero darle la satisfacción de subirme y bajarme todo el tiempo. Es tan odioso .

–Tiene que haber algo que puedas hacer para hacerlo comerse sus palabras .

Las palabras de Embry hacen estallar la idea perfecta. – ¡Eso es! Embry, eres un genio , –digo emocionada. Hago un giro en U.

– ¿A dónde vamos? –pregunta Embry, luego señala tras nosotros . –Tu casa está por allá .

–Primero vamos a parar en el supermercado y en McGuckin's Hardware. Necesito los ingredientes para galletas de doble chispa de chocolate .

– ¿Desde cuándo horneas? –pregunta Embry . – ¿Y por qué galletas de doble chispa de chocolate?

Le lanzo una sonrisa maliciosa . – Voy a usarlas para hacer a Edward comerse sus palabras .

* * *

**Bueno pues como prometi aqui os traigo el siguiente capitulo, ya se que es corto. Prometo o intentare que el siguiente sea un poquito mas largo jeje. Bueno quiero agradecer a todos aquellos y aquellas que han comentado, que me han agregado a su lista de alertas y favoritos. Gracias de verdad.**

**Un beso desde Andalucia, España.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer**: los personajes pertenecen a **Stephenie Meyer** y la historia pertenece a **Simone Elkeles**, yo solo la adapto.

* * *

Edward

El miércoles, salgo de la escuela y me dirijo a la tienda para encontrarme con Emmett. Justo cuando cruzo la calle, un Mustang rojo se detiene a mi lado. Tanya Denali esta conduciéndolo, su ventana está ampliamente abierta. Cuando me acerco, me pregunta a dónde me dirijo.

–A McConnell, el lugar donde trabaja mi hermano , –le digo. –Dijo que podía ayudarlo a conseguir algo de dinero extra.

–Entra. Te llevaré .

Tanya le ordena a su amiga Irina que se siente en el asiento trasero y me dice a mí que tome lugar al frente, a su lado. Nunca he vivido en un lugar en donde no eres juzgado por el color de tu piel o las cuentas de banco de tus padres, así que soy cauteloso por el repentino interés de Tanya en mí. Demonios, puse el encanto para Bella antes de la clase de Heavy Shevy y ella ni siquiera pestañeó o intentó hacer desaparecer sus labios fruncidos. Todo lo que obtuve fue un disgustado jadeo. Aunque ayer, me invito a comer galletas.  
Galleta de mermelada naranja. ¿Quién diablos invita a alguien a comer galletas de mermelada naranja? La parte más graciosa de ello, es que pensé que ella hablaba en serio. Hoy, me dirigió de clase en clase sin decirme una maldita palabra. Incluso traté de coaccionarla para que me hablara burlándome de ella, pero ella se rehusó a caer en la trampa.

Tanya pone la dirección de McConnell en su GPS.

–Entonces, Edward –dice Irina, recostándose entre los asientos mientras Tanya empieza a conducir.

Me palmea en el hombro como si no la hubiera escuchado. – ¿Es verdad que fuiste expulsado de tu ultima escuela por golpear a alguien?  
–Solo he estado en la escuela tres días, y las personas ya están hablando. De hecho, fue a tres chicos y a un pitbull , –bromeo, pero creo que ella se lo tomo en serio porque su boca se abre por el shock.  
– ¡Wow! –me palmea de nuevo . – ¿Permiten perros en las escuelas de México?

Irina es más tonta que un burrito. – Oh, sí. Aunque, Pitbulls Chihuahuas solamente .

– ¿No sería genial si pudiera traer a Puddles a la escuela? –me palmea en el hombro otra vez. Estoy tentado a palmearla de regreso una tonelada de veces para que sepa lo molesto que es . –Puddles es mi Labradoodle .

¿Qué infiernos es un Labradoodle? Lo que sea que es, apuesto que el pitbull de mi prima Lana podría comerse a Puddles el Labradoodle para el almuerzo.

– ¿Entonces, tu hermano es el chico que te trajo a la escuela el lunes cuando te registraste? –pregunta Tanya.

– Si , –respondo mientras entramos en el parqueadero de la tienda.

–Mi amiga Kate me dijo que los vio a ambos en la oficina. ¿Tus padres estaban fuera de la ciudad?

– Vivo con mi hermano. El resto de mi familia está en México . –No necesito ir hacia mi completa historia familiar y contarle que mi padre murió en un negocio de drogas cuando yo tenía cuatro años y cómo mi madre prácticamente me envió de una patada aquí.

Tanya parece sorprendida. – ¿Vives con tu hermano? ¿Sin padres?  
–Sin padres .

–Tienes tanta suerte , –dice Irina. –Mis padres están todo el tiempo cerca, y mi hermana es una completa psicópata, pero me escapo donde Tanya la mayoría de los días porque ella es hija única y sus padres nunca están en casa .

Tanya está mirando su espejo retrovisor. Con la mención de sus padres, se calma por un ligero momento antes de sonreír de nuevo. –Siempre están viajando , –explica, mientras se vuelve a aplicar más de ese brillante brillo de labios . –Pero me gusta, porque puedo hacer lo que sea que quiera con quien quiera sin ninguna regla .

Considerando que mi vida ha estado llena de personas tratando de controlarla, su vida suena buena para mí.

–Oh, Dios mío, tu hermano y tú parecéis gemelos , –dice Irina mientras Emmett se acerca al Mustang.

–Yo no veo el parecido , –le digo mientras abro la puerta. Tanya e Irina también se bajan. ¿Acaso esperan que las presente? Se ponen de pie en frente de mí con su perfecta piel pálida y su maquillaje brillando con el sol. –Gracias por el viaje , –digo.

Ambas me abrazan. Tanya un apretó extra–largo. Es definitivamente una señal de que está interesada.

Puedo decir que Emmett no está exactamente seguro de lo que estoy haciendo con estas dos chicas. Rodeo con mis abrazos a Tanya y a Irina por los hombros.

–Hola, Emmett, estas son Tanya e Irina. Las chicas más guapas de la Secundaria Forks .

Ambas chicas se giran hacia Emmett y le lanzan aquellas brillantes sonrisas. A ellas les gusta el cumplido, aunque creo que saben que estaba fumando y no necesitan que se les recuerde.

– Gracias por traer a mi hermano , –dice Emmett, luego se da vuelta y se dirige al interior.

Después de que las chicas se han ido, lo sigo a la tienda y lo encuentro trabajando en el frente de una cubierta del parachoques de una SUV que obviamente ha sufrido un accidente.

– ¿Eres el único aquí? pregunto.

–Sí. Ayúdame a quitar esta cosa , –dice, y me lanza una Phillips.

Emmett y yo solíamos trabajar con autos juntos en el taller de mi primo Henry. Era una de las pocas cosas que hacíamos cuando de verdad intentábamos mantenernos fuera de los problemas. Mi hermano y mi primo me enseñaron todo lo que se de carros, y lo que sea que no me enseñaron lo entendí por mi cuenta yo rompía junkers en la parte trasera del taller.

Me meto bajo el capo de la SUV y trabajo en los tornillos internos. El sonido de metal hace eco a través del taller y por un Segundo siento como si estuviéramos de vuelta en Chicago en lo de Henry.

– Lindas chicas , –dice, sarcásticamente, mi hermano mientras trabajamos de un lado a otro.

– Si, lo sé. Estaba pensando en invitarlas a ambas al Regreso . –Meto la Phillips en mi bolsillo trasero . –Oh, y antes de que olvide decírtelo, Bella me invitó a comer galletas ayer .

– ¿Por qué no fuiste?

–Además del hecho que no quería ir, ella me dio por no invitado .

Emmett gira su atención del parachoques a mí. –Por favor dime que no fuiste un completo idiota con ella .

– Solo me divertí un poco, eso es todo. La próxima vez que quieras conseguirme un escolta, asegúrate de que no use camisas de gran tamaño con estúpidas frases sobre ellas. Bella me recuerda a un tío que conocí en Chicago, Emmett. Ni siquiera estoy seguro de que sea una chica .

– ¿Quieres que te lo p–p–pruebe? –la voz de mi ex guía hace eco desde la puerta.

Oh, demonios.

* * *

**Bueno pues aqui os traigo el siguiente capitulo. Bueno quiero agradecer a todos aquellos y aquellas que han comentado, que me han agregado a su lista de alertas y favoritos. Gracias de verdad.**

**Un beso desde Andalucia, España.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer**: los personajes pertenecen a **Stephenie Meyer** y la historia pertenece a **Simone Elkeles**, yo solo la adapto.

* * *

Bella

–Sí, – dice Edward, su cara muestra desafío y diversión. – Demuéstralo.

Emmett levanta una de sus manos en señal de stop – No. No lo hagas. – Empuja a Edward contra el coche y le murmura algo en español. Edward murmura algo a cambio. No tengo ni idea de lo que están diciendo, pero tampoco suena a algo alegre.

Yo tampoco estoy feliz. No puedo creer que acabe de tartamudear. Estoy tan enojada conmigo misma por permitir que Edward me cohíba de esta forma y haga que tartamudee. Eso significa que tiene poder sobre mí y ese hecho me hace sentir más enfadada. No puedo esperar al viernes, cuando el plan Galletas finalmente entre en vigor. Tengo que esperar hasta que las galletas estén buenas y rancias a la vez para que funcione. Por lo menos no se lo esperará.

Emmett frustrado se aleja del camino de Edward, saca una caja de detrás del escritorio – He probado la radio, y creo que es un resorte lo que le falta. No creo que funcione, pero me gustaría darle una oportunidad. Dame las llaves y voy a probarlo en tu coche, se vuelve hacia Edward. – No digas una palabra en mi ausencia.

El segundo después de que Emmett se retiro, Edward dice – Así que si todavía quiere demostrar que no eres un tío, estoy listo.

– ¿Comportarte como un idiota hace que te sientas mejor contigo mismo?– Le digo.

–No. Pero molestar a mi hermano si lo hace. Y molestándote a ti hace que moleste a mi hermano. Lo siento pero estas atrapada en fuego cruzado.

–Mantenme fuera de esto.

–No es algo que pueda ocurrir a corto plazo. – Edward se agacha delante del coche en el que estaban trabajando y tira de la cubierta del parachoques.

–Es necesario desenganchar los clips en primer lugar – le digo, complacida por demostrar que sé más coches que él. – No saldrá hasta que se desenganche de los clips.

– ¿Hablas de clips o de parachoques? –me pregunta, y luego pone una sonrisa arrogante. – Porque soy un experto en desenganchar los dos.

No debería haber hecho esto. Es inmaduro. Ese comentario sexy y tonto que Edward hizo, combinado con su burla por la forma en que dijo la palabra "mermelada", es lo que me empuja a hacer que se coma sus palabras.

Es viernes. Embry y yo llegamos temprano a la escuela para arreglar la taquilla de Edward. El martes después de la escuela, Embry y yo hicimos más de un cien galletas con chispas de chocolate doble. Cuando se enfriaron, les pegamos un pequeño pero poderoso imán a la parte posterior de cada uno. Ahora son galletas imantadas. Cuando Edward abra su taquilla esta mañana, el interior va a estar decorado con un centenar de galletitas.

Cuando trate de sacar los imanes de cada galleta, se romperá en pedazos y se destruirá en su mano. Solo por los súper fuertes y pequeños imanes del tamaño de una moneda de diez centavos. Será una situación complicada, eso es seguro, así que tendrá dos opciones: mantener las galletas con los imanes pegados dentro de su taquilla, o sacarlos uno por uno y llenar su taquilla de migas de galletas.

–Recuérdame no tener nunca una pelea contigo – dice Embry mientras observa la situación. La escuela no iniciará hasta dentro de cuarenta y cinco minutos, así que sólo hay unas pocas personas que pasan en el pasillo. Abro la taquilla de Edward con la combinación que se que estaba escrita en la parte superior de su horario, que el Sr. Varner me entregó. Me siento culpable, pero no lo suficiente culpable como para no hacerlo. Pongo unas galletas, a continuación, Embry mira a los alrededores, está en la búsqueda de Edward o cualquier otra persona que pudiera llegar a sospechar. Cada vez que pongo una galleta, el tintineo del imán contra el metal hace reír a Embry.

Clink. Clink. Clink. Clink. Clink. Clink.

–Él va a enloquecer– dice Embry. – Sabrá que fuiste tú, lo sabes ¿no?– Cuando alguien hace algo malo, el objetivo es hacerlo de manera anónima para que no sepan que has sido tú.

–Ahora es demasiado tarde, –Pongo más galletas con imanes, y me pregunto cómo voy a poner las cien en el interior. Las coloco en la parte superior, en el fondo, en la puerta, a los lados... Me estoy quedando sin espacio, pero está casi listo. Parece que el interior de su armario tiene sarampión marrón.

Meto la mano en la bolsa. – Queda sólo una galleta.

Embry asoma la cabeza en el interior. – Esta podría ser una de las mejores bromas nunca vistas, Bella podrías ir directo a la historia con este hecho. Estoy orgulloso de ti. Pon la ultima en el exterior de la puerta del armario, justo en el medio.

–Buena idea, – Cierro su taquilla antes de que alguien nos vea, coloco la última galleta, a continuación, miro el reloj. Las clases empiezan en veinte minutos. – Ahora solo tenemos que esperar.

Embry mira por el pasillo. – La gente está viniendo. ¿No deberíamos escondernos?

–Sí, pero tengo que ver su reacción – le digo –Vamos a escondernos en la habitación de la señora Cope.

Cinco minutos más tarde, Embry y yo echamos un vistazo por la ventana de la puerta, vemos a Edward que viene caminando por el pasillo.

–Ahí está, –le susurro. Mi corazón está latiendo con furia en el pecho.

Sus cejas se levantan cuando llega a su taquilla y ve una galleta marrón grande en él. Mira a izquierda y derecha, obviamente en busca señales para ver quién lo hizo. Cuando tira de la galleta, se destroza en la mano, pero deja el imán pegado a su taquilla.

– ¿Cuál es su reacción? – Le pregunto a Embry, porque él es más alto y tiene una mejor vista.

–Está sonriendo y sacudiendo la cabeza. Ahora está lanzando los restos de la galleta en la basura.

Edward no va a estar sonriendo cuando abra su taquilla y encuentre noventa galletas con imanes.

–Voy a salir – le digo a Embry. Salgo desde la sala de la señora Cope donde estaba escondida y camino a mi taquilla como si todo fuera normal.

–Oye, –le digo a Edward mientras sus ojos ven el interior de su armario con todas las galletas pegadas.

–Te doy una A + por tu originalidad y ejecución– me dice.

– ¿Te molesta que saque buenas notas en todo, inclusive en las bromas?

–Sí–, dice levantando una ceja –Estoy impresionado, estoy cabreado, pero impresionado.

Cierra su taquilla, con noventa y nueve galletas aún en el interior, como si no existiesen, y camina hacia su primera clase. No puedo evitar sonreír mientras caminamos por el pasillo. Niega con la cabeza un par de veces, como si no pudiera creer lo que he hecho.

– ¿Tregua? – Le digo.

–De ninguna manera. Es posible que hayas ganado esta batalla, pero esta guerra, _chica- _dice en español_-_, está lejos de terminar.

* * *

Edward

No puedo quitarme el olor a galleta. Está en mis manos, está en mis libros... es un infierno, aun en mi mochila. Traté de tomar algunos de ellos fuera de mi casillero, pero fue un desastre me he rendido. Voy a mantenerlos hasta que estén realmente horrible... entonces voy a recoger todas las migas y las meteré en la taquilla de Bella. O mejor, le pondré súper pegamento adentro.

Tengo que dejar de pensar en las galletas y Bella. No hay nada cocinado de mi madre, pero en cuanto llegue a casa después de la escuela de hoy, me tomo todo lo que pueda encontrar en el apartamento de Emmett e intentare hacernos una comida mexicana auténtica. Esto va a conseguir que deje de pensar en esas malditas galletas de doble chocolate. Eso, combinado con el hecho de que ha estado aquí casi una semana y todavía tienen que comer auténtica comida mexicana picante, esta volviéndome loco.

Emmett se apoya en la olla de carne estofada y aspira el aroma. Puedo decir simplemente que la expresión de su cara le recuerda a casa.

–Se llama carne guisada. Es mexicana. –Digo las palabras lentamente, como si nunca hubiera oído hablar de ella.

–Sé lo que es–, culo listo. Reemplaza a la tapa, a continuación, pone la mesa y vuelve a estudiar.

Nos sentamos a comer una hora después. Puedo ver como mi hermano inhala su servicio de primera y toma un segundo.  
– ¿a comer mucho?

–Nada tan bueno como esto. –Emmett lame el tenedor. –Yo no sabía que podías cocinar.

–No sabes muchas cosas acerca de mí.

–Yo Solía hacerlo.

Empujo alrededor la comida en mi plato, de repente no tengo hambre. –Eso fue hace mucho tiempo. –Mantengo los ojos centrados en la comida. Ni siquiera reconozco a mi hermano, después de que consiguiera salir, creo que tenía miedo de hablar con él de lo que hizo realmente. Emmett nunca dijo exactamente qué pasó cuando llegó a pertenecer a los _Latino Blood_, y nunca pregunté. Pero la mañana de ayer conseguí una pista. Vi sus cicatrices cuando salió de  
la ducha.

Deja de comer y deja el tenedor. –Creía que aún estabas dormido.

–No lo estoy. –La imagen de su mala cicatriz regresa, llena de lo que parecen ser marcas del látigo, está grabada en mi cerebro. Cuando me di cuenta de la piel abultada entre los omóplatos con las letras LB en una marca permanente en él como una cabeza de ganado, mi piel se arrastró por la ira y los pensamientos de odio y venganza.

–Olvídalo–, dice Emmett.

–No va a pasar. –Emmett no es el único hermano Cullen que se siente un protector feroz hacia su familia. Si regreso a Chicago y encuentro el culo responsable de la marca del cuerpo de Emmett, será un hombre muerto. Podría rebelarme contra mi familia, pero aun siguen siendo mi sangre.

Emmett no es el único con cicatrices. Tengo más peleas a mi nombre que un boxeador profesional. Junto con mis cicatrices, si Emmett sabe de los tatuajes en mi espalda que me marcaron como un Guerrero, que me hacían mierda con un ladrillo. Sé que podría estar en Washington, pero todavía estoy conectado.

–Rosalie y yo vamos a ir a visitar a su hermana Bree esta noche. ¿Quieres venir?

Sé que la hermana de Rosalie está deshabilitada y permanece en un lugar de vida asistida cerca de la universidad.

–No puedo. Voy a salir.

– ¿Con quién? –dice Emmett

–La última vez que recuerde, nuestro padre estaba muerto. No tengo que responderte.

Emmett y yo nos miramos el uno al otro. Solía ser capaz de patearme el culo sin siquiera mirar, pero ya no. Estamos a punto de empezar nuevo, pero en eso la puerta se abre y entra Rosalie.

Ella debe darse cuenta de que existe una tensión en el aire, porque su sonrisa se desvanece cuando llega a la mesa. Pone su mano sobre el hombro de Emmett. – ¿Todo bien?

–Todo está perfecto... ¿Verdad, Emmett?– Digo, a continuación, recojo mi plato y tejo mi camino a su alrededor para llegar a la cocina…

–No. Le hice una pregunta simple, y ni siquiera puede contestar –, dice Emmett.

Te juro que es algo que sólo debe salir de la boca de los padres. Dejo escapar un suspiro de frustración. –Voy a ir a una fiesta, Emmett. No es como si fuera a ir a asesinar a alguien.

– ¿Una fiesta?– Rosalie pregunta.

–Sí. ¿Has oído hablar del concepto?

–He oído hablar de él. También sé lo que pasa en las fiestas. –Ella se sienta junto a Emmett. –Fuimos a varias en la escuela secundaria, a pesar de que hemos aprendido de nuestros errores, déjalo ir así el aprenderá de los suyos. No puedes hacer que no salga, –le dice a mi hermano.

Emmett me señala acusador. –Debes ver a las chicas con las que lo vi el otro día, Rosalie. Tienen psico Darla escrito sobre ellas. ¿Te acuerdas de ella? Esa chica hubiera jodido todo el equipo de fútbol en la secundaria si se hubiera elevado el estatus de popularidad.

Una vez más, mi hermano no está ayudando a mi causa. Gracias, hermano.

–Bueno, fue agradable escucharos –a los dos hablar de mi vida delante de mí, pero yo tengo que ir.

– ¿Cómo vas a ir?– Emmett pregunta.

–Andando. A menos que... –Veo clavados los ojos de Rosalie en la parte superior de su bolso.

–Puede usar mi coche–, le dice a mi hermano. Ella no me lo dice a mí, porque Dios no lo permita o a mi hermano o ella tomar una decisión sin tener la aprobación del otro. –Pero no bebas. O te drogues.

–Está bien, mamá–le digo con sarcasmo.

Emmett niega con la cabeza. –No es una buena idea.

Teje sus dedos a través de ella. –Está bien, Emmett. En serio. Íbamos a tomar el autobús para visitar a mi hermana de todos modos.

Por un nanosegundo me gusta la novia de mi hermano, pero luego me acuerdo de cómo ella controla su vida, y esa sensación caliente y borrosa desaparece tan rápido como un rayo.

Cojo las llaves de Rosalie, y las giro en mi mano. –Vamos, Emmett. No hagas mi vida de mierda peor de lo que ya es.

–Muy bien–dice él. –Pero trae ese coche en perfectas condiciones. O bien.

Lo saludo. –Sí, señor.

Él saca su teléfono celular de su bolsillo trasero y me lo arroja. –Y toma esto.

Antes de que ninguno de ellos pueda cambiar de opinión, me dirijo hacia la puerta. Me olvidé de preguntar dónde está aparcado su coche, pero no es difícil de detectar. El Beemer brilla como un ángel delante del edificio de apartamentos, que me llamaba.

Meto la mano en mi bolsillo trasero y saco una hoja de papel con la dirección de Tanya en él. Lo escribí antes de lavarse el brazo. Después de averiguar cómo utilizar la cosa, entro en la dirección en el GPS, puso arriba a abajo, y chillar de la playa de estacionamiento. Por último... libertad.

Puedo aparcar en la calle y caminar por el camino largo a la casa de Tanya. Sé que tengo la dirección correcta porque la música suena por la segunda ventana y los chicos están fuera colgando en el césped delantero. La casa es enorme. Al principio yo no estoy seguro si es una casa o un edificio de apartamentos hasta que me acerco y puedo ver que es sólo una gran mansión. Me paso el interior de la monstruosidad y el reconocimiento de un grupo de chicos de mi clase.

–Edward está aquí–– Grita una chica. Pretendo que no escuchó el eco de gritos que le siguen.

Tanya, que llevaba un vestido corto negro y ceñido sosteniendo una lata de Bud Light en la mano, pasa a través de la multitud y me da un abrazo. Creo que la cerveza se ha derramado sobre mi espalda. –O dios mío–, por fin estas aquí.

–Sí.

–Tenemos que entrar. Sígueme.

La sigo a una cocina que parece que salió de una revista. Cuenta con aparatos de acero inoxidable. Grandes losas de granito línea de la parte superior de los contadores.

Al lado de la pileta es una enorme bandeja de relleno hasta el borde con hielo y latas de cerveza. Llego y agarro uno.

– ¿Esta Bella aquí?–, Le pregunto.

Tanya aspira. –Como un sí.

Supongo que eso es mi respuesta.

Tanya envuelve su mano alrededor de mi codo y me conduce por un pasillo y subir un tramo de escaleras. –Tengo a alguien que tiene que cumplir. –Ella se detiene cuando llegamos a una sala a un lado, lleno de cinco juegos árcade de gran época, una mesa de billar y una mesa de air–hockey.

Es el sueño de un chico adolescente.

También huele a olla. Creo que me estoy volviendo de alta con sólo inhalar 'el aire.

–Es la sala de recreo–, explica Tanya.

Estoy seguro de que tiene la definición de sala de recreo –– a un nivel completamente diferente.

Un tipo de blanco está sentado en un sofá de cuero marrón, echándose hacia atrás como si él fuera el contenido para permanecer en esa posición para siempre. Lleva una simple camiseta blanca y  
jeans negro y botas. Puedo decir que cree que es un tío más genial. En una pequeña mesa frente a él es una hay una pipa.

–Edward, este es James, –Tanya dice.

James asiente con la cabeza hacia mí.

Asiento con la cabeza hacia atrás. –– Sí.

Tanya se sienta junto a James, recoge la pipa y un mechero acostado junto a ella, y recibe un golpe muy largo. Maldita sea, esa chica puede inhalar.

–James quería conocerte–, me dice. Me he dado cuenta tiene los ojos inyectados en sangre. Me pregunto cuántos golpes que tomó antes de llegar aquí.

Irina asoma la cabeza unas pulgadas –Tanya, te necesito–– Ella grita. – ¡Ven aquí!

Tanya nos dice ya vuelvo y tropieza fuera de la habitación.  
James me invita al sofá junto a él. –Tome asiento–.

El tipo es muy resbaladizo, y mi radar sube. Conozco su juego, porque he visto un centenar de James en mi vida. Infiernos, Yo era un "James" en México.

– ¿Tú te ocupas de las cosas?–, Le pregunto.

Él se ríe. –Si quieres comprar, comercio con ellas. –Tiende la pipa. – ¿Quieres una calada?

Tengo la lata de cerveza en la mano. –Más tarde.

Se limita a apartar los ojos de mí. –Tú no eres un narco, ¿verdad?

– ¿Me veo como un narco?

Se encoge de hombros. –Uno nunca sabe. Los narcos son de formas y tamaños diferentes en estos días.

Pienso inmediatamente en Bella. Ella es definitivamente convertida en mi diario de entretenimiento. Trato hostigarla viendo sus reacciones cada vez que hago mi mejor esfuerzo para cabrearla. Su  
los labios de color de rosa se aprietan en una delgada línea que cada vez que hago un comentario escandaloso o coqueteo con una chica. No importa lo que le dije, y no importa cómo las migas de galleta muchas de ellas se encuentran dispersas en el interior de mi armario, me divierto mucho con ella como mi guía de pares.

No he decidido lo que voy a hacer para devolverle la hazaña de las galletas. Sea lo que sea, nunca va a verlo venir.

–He oído que Tanya quiere entrar en tus pantalones–, dice James mientras saca una bolsa de pastillas de su bolsillo delantero. Les derrama sobre la mesa.

– ¿Sí?– Le digo. – ¿De dónde has oído eso?

–De Tanya. ¿Y sabes qué?

– ¿Qué?

Él aparece una pequeña píldora azul en la boca y echa hacia atrás la cabeza para tragar. –Por lo general, lo que quiere Tanya, lo consigue.

* * *

**Bueno pues aqui teneis el siguiente capitulo. He decidido subir dos capitulos a la vez, ya que por separado son bastante pequeños jeje. Espero que os halla gustado. Bueno quiero agradecer a todos aquellos y aquellas que han comentado, que me han agregado a su lista de alertas y favoritos. Gracias de verdad. Nos vemos en el proximo capitulo.**

**Un beso desde Andalucia, España.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer**: los personajes pertenecen a **Stephenie Meyer** y la historia pertenece a **Simone Elkeles**, yo solo la adapto.

* * *

Bella

–Soy daltónico, –se queja el señor Clearwater con mal humor, su voz tan rasposa como él, sumerge un pincel en una taza de pintura marrón y lo golpea en el lienzo. – ¿Es verde este? ¿Cómo voy a pintar algo cuando los colores no están etiquetados?

No hay nunca un momento aburrido en la clase de arte en el  
Centro de Atención Médica de salud a largo plazo de las Tierras Altas, también conocido como un asilo de ancianos. El profesor de arte regular se fue, pero desde que yo era voluntaria para ayudar durante las horas de arte que yo me he hecho cargo de la clase yo sola. La administración suministra la pintura, y yo vengo con temas  
para aquellos que quieren pintar después de la cena de los viernes por la noche.

Como me precipito hacia el señor Clearwater, una viejita de cabellos blancos llamada Makenna Stark, viene hacia nosotros arrastrando los pies.

–No es daltónico–, Makenna grazna mientras encuentra un caballete vacío y se sienta. –No es más que un viejo ciego.

El Sr. Clearwater me mira con sus delgada y erosionada cara mientras me arrodillo a su lado y etiqueto los colores con un marcador negro y grueso.

–Ella solamente está dolida porque no quise bailar con ella en la última semana social, –dice.

–Estoy dolida porque olvidaste ponerte los dientes en la cena de ayer. –Ella saluda con la mano en el aire. –Era todo encías. Algo de Casanova, –dice en un resoplido.

–Cualquiera, –El señor Clearwater gruñe.

–La próxima vez tal vez usted debería bailar con ella en el social, –le digo. –Haga que se sienta joven otra vez.

Extiende arriba una mano con dedos callosos, artríticos y me jala más cerca.

–Yo tengo dos pies izquierdos. Pero no se lo digas a Makenna, porque me hará pasar un mal rato.

– ¿No tienen clases de baile aquí?– Le susurro al oído derecho, lo suficientemente alto para que pueda escuchar, pero no el resto de la clase.

–Apenas puedo caminar. Nunca seré Epharaim Astaire. Ahora, si usted fuera la profesora de baile en lugar del viejo palo de Siobhan Fitzgibbons, definitivamente empezaría a asistir a las clases. –Él agita sus crecidas cejas blancas y me da una palmadita en el trasero.

Niego con el dedo a él.

– ¿Nadie le dijo que eso es acoso sexual? –Me moleste.  
–Soy un hombre viejo y sucio, cariño. En mi época no había tal cosa como el acoso sexual y las mujeres les dejaban a los hombres comprarse sodas y las puertas abiertas para ellos... y pellizcar el trasero.

–Dejo las puertas abiertas a chicos, con tal de que no esperen ningún favor en retorno. Yo podría hacerlo sin las palmadas en el trasero y los pellizcos, sin embargo.

Él me ahuyenta.

–Ay, que las niñas de hoy quieren todo... y algo más.

–No le hagas caso a él, Bella, –Makenna dice, agitando mi cuerpo. –Lo que quieren es un buen chico... un caballero de verdad.

–No hay tales cosas–, dice Maggie a su lado.

Un buen muchacho. Pensé que Mike era agradable, y él ni siquiera pudo botarme como un caballero.

-A lo mejor me voy a quedar sola por el resto de mi vida.

Ambos, Maggie y Makenna, sacuden la cabeza con fuerza, su ralo cabello blanco volando de un lado a otro. – ¡No! –Los dos dicen.

–No quieres eso–, dice Makenna.

– ¿No?

–No. –Ella mira al señor Clearwater. –Debido a que los necesitamos... aunque son la encarnación del demonio. –Ella se acerca más. –No me importaría si él me da unas palmaditas en el trasero.

–Amén a eso, hermana, –Maggie dice mientras desliza su pincel sobre el lienzo.

Está pintando una silueta que se parece sospechosamente a un hombre desnudo. – ¿Por qué no le pedimos a ese agradable muchacho Embry venir y posar para nosotros? Has dicho que podemos hacer sujetos en vivo.

–Yo estaba pensando en un perro–, le digo.

–No. Obtén para nosotros un modelo masculino.

–No dibujaré a un tipo, –el señor Clearwater le grita desde el otro lado de la habitación. –Bella tendrá que modelar, también.

–Yo no estoy prometiendo nada–, le digo a la clase. Esperen hasta que yo llame a Embry hoy y pida para ser de modelo masculino para mi clase. Creo que solo podría irse por eso.

* * *

Edward

–Ehhh, –canta Tanya. –Ya he vuelto.

Y ha traído unas diez personas más con ella. Todos se reúnen por la pipa y la pasan alrededor, cada uno le da una calada. Me pregunto qué estarán haciendo Bella y sus amigos esta noche. Apuesto a que está estudiando para su SAT o algo así, para así poder entrar en una buena universidad, mientras yo estoy en una fiesta pipa-y-pequeñas-pastillas-azules.

James alinea las pastillas en una bandeja. Me recuerda a lo que Emmett llamó plato de pu-pu.

Cuando Tanya me pasa la pipa con una gran sonrisa, quiero olvidarme de Bella, del SAT, de la universidad y de ser bueno. Soy un gamberro, así que mejor empezar a actuar como tal.

Le doy una calada, inhalando el humo dulce dentro de mis pulmones. La materia es, sin duda potente, porque siento los efectos, antes incluso de pasarle la pipa a la persona que está a mi lado. Cuando vuelve, esta vez le doy una larga y lenta calada. A la cuarta, estoy demasiado drogado como para preocuparme por Bella y sus galletas o por Emmett siguiéndome de cerca todo el tiempo, o el hecho de que le he mentido a Rosalie cuando le he prometido que no iba a beber o consumir drogas esta noche.

Ahora mismo, solo quiero pensar en cuestiones más candentes de la vida, como... – ¿Por qué Heavy Shevy no se afeita el bigote?

–Tal vez es un hombre disfrazado. –Dice James.

– Pero, ¿por qué iba a elegir a una mujer fea como disfraz? –Pregunto. En serio.

–Tal vez es un hombre feo y no tiene otra opción.

–Tiene sentido. –Veo a Tanya darle otra calada. Ella me ve mirándola, entonces me sonríe mientras se mueve hacia mi regazo y se lame los labios. Por la longitud y la punta de su lengua, creo que podría haber genes de iguana en su árbol genealógico.

Se inclina hacia delante, sus pechos a centímetros de mi cara.

–James tiene la mejor mierda. –Arrulla, echándose hacia atrás y extendiéndose sobre mí, como un gato sobre una alfombra. No es necesario decir que yo soy la alfombra. Ella se retuerce, se extiende y envuelve los brazos alrededor de mi cuello. Tiene los ojos a media asta. –Eres sexy.

–Y tú también.

–Somos una pareja perfecta. –Ella traza mi barbilla con su dedo y se inclina hacia delante.

Esa lengua de iguana suya se escapa y su cuerpo comienza a retorcerse contra el mío. Me lame la barbilla, y tengo que admitir que ninguna chica me ha hecho esto antes. No estoy muy interesado en que lo haga una segunda vez, tampoco.

Empezamos haciendo esto frente a todos. Creo que a Tanya le gusta la atención, porque cuando una de las chicas le hace un comentario a uno de los chicos para que deje de mirar, Tanya se inclina hacia atrás y empieza a tirar de su camiseta como si fuera una stripper en un club, haciéndome un Lap Dance*. Es obvio que Tanya quiere ser vista y admirada por todos los chicos, y envidiada por todas las chicas.

Esta chica es sin duda una exhibicionista, pero cuando miro a mi izquierda y veo a James haciéndolo con una Irina sin camiseta, empiezo a preguntarme si todo el mundo espera mostrar sus talentos sexuales aquí en público.

Ese no soy yo. –Vamos a un lugar privado, –le digo a Tanya cuando llega a sentirme sobre mis pantalones vaqueros.

Ella frunce los labios un minuto, entonces de aparta de mi regazo y estira la mano. –Vamos.

La noche se mueve demasiado rápido. Estoy más bien frío, y en el fondo de mi mente me acuerdo de que Jared me advirtió acerca de Tanya, pero me coge la mano y me levanta.

–Que os divirtáis, vosotros dos, –dice James en voz alta.

Dos minutos más tarde entramos en una gran habitación con una cama tamaño gigante contra la pared.

– ¿Tu habitación? –Le pregunto.

Tanya sacude la cabeza. –Es de mis padres, pero apenas están en casa. En este momento están en Phoenix. –Siento rastros de amargura en su voz, y estoy seguro de que jugar en su cama es su venganza.

¿Debo decirle que prefiero hacerlo en el suelo en lugar de en la cama de sus padres?

–Vamos a tu habitación –le digo.

Ella niega con la cabeza, luego tira de mí más cerca de la cama.

– ¿Qué ha dicho Jared de mí? –pregunta.

–Es un poco difícil pensar en eso ahora mismo, –le digo. –Estoy tan horneado como tú.

–Simplemente trata de recordar. ¿Mencionó por qué lo dejamos? Porque si lo ha hecho, no fue culpa mía. Quiero decir, no es que como que supiera que él lo conocía y que no sabía lo que estaba haciendo. Y si lo sabía, no era porque sabía que él le conocía. No es como que su madre se hubiera enterado y nos hubiera detenido.

Me duele la cabeza de oírla. –Está bien, –le digo. No tengo ni idea de lo que acaba de decir, pero me imagino que la respuesta –bien– puede cubrir las bases. Uno sólo puede esperar.

– ¿En serio? –Dice, sonriendo.

¿Eh? No tengo ni puta idea de lo que estoy hablando. O de lo que está hablando.

Ella me abraza fuerte, sus tetas presionan con fuerza contra mi pecho. Espero que no estallen por la presión de ser aplastadas contra mí.  
Pensamientos de estallar tetas me están desplazando. Y mi mente se distrae con pensamientos de Bella y cómo se ve en esas enormes camisetas. Por un segundo pienso que el desconocido cuerpo de Bella es más sexy que el que Tanya ostenta todos los días.

Aprieto mis ojos cerrándolos. ¿Qué estoy pensando? Bella no es sexy. Es frustrante y me reta más que mi propia familia.

– ¿Te he contado lo que le hizo Bella a mi taquilla? –Le pregunto.

Ella me insta a la cama. –Realmente no me importa Bella. Deja de hablar de otra chica cuando estás aquí conmigo. –Ella tiene razón. Tengo que dejar de hablar de Bella. Me gustan las cosas que son fáciles para mí, y Bella no es una de ellas. Tanya lo es.

Antes de que lo sepa, estamos calientes y pesados en la cama de sus padres. Ella está sentada sobre mí, con el pelo en la cara. Creo que hay algunos de sus cabellos en mi boca cuando nos besamos, pero ella no parece darse cuenta. Yo lo hago.

Se inclina hacia atrás. – ¿Quieres hacerlo? –Ella articula mal.

Claro que quiero hacerlo. Pero cuando miro a un lado y veo una foto de sus padres sonriéndonos desde una de las mesitas de noche, me golpea. Ella no me quiere porque sea y yo, me quiere porque soy un matón drogado, exactamente lo contrario a lo que sus padres quieren que esté.

Pero decirme a mí mismo que soy un matón es una cosa. Actuar como uno, es otra. –Me tengo que ir, –le digo.

–Espera. Oh, no. No me siento bien. Creo que me voy a poner enferma.

Ella se levanta y corre al baño, encerrándose dentro. Los sonidos de náuseas y vómitos se hacen eco a través de la habitación un segundo después.

Llamo a la puerta. – ¿Necesitas ayuda?

–No.

–Abre la puerta, Tanya.

–No. Ve a buscar a Irina.

Cuando lo hago, Irina y un montón de otras chicas se precipitan en la habitación para ayudar. Estoy parado en la puerta, observando que actúan como si Tanya realmente estuviera enferma en lugar de vomitar por estar borracha y drogada.

Después de veinte minutos de pie alrededor siendo ignorado, y la confianza de que Tanya está teniendo todas sus necesidades de cuidado, me imagino que he tenido suficiente de esta fiesta.

Fuera, saco el llavero corazón rosa de Rosalie. Pongo en marcha el motor y empiezo a conducir, pero cuando veo que las líneas de la carretera están borrosas sé que no puedo hacerlo. Estoy demasiado drogado, borracho, o una mezcla de ambos.

Mierda. Tengo dos opciones. Volver a casa de Tanya y encontrar un lugar para estrellarme o dormir en el coche.

Ni siquiera es un concurso.

Pulso el botón para reclinar el asiento y cierro los ojos, con la esperanza de que mañana puede averiguar qué ha ocurrido realmente esta noche.

Brillante. Es demasiado brillante. Abro los ojos al golpe de sol por la mañana directo en mí en la cara. Todavía estoy en el coche de Rosalie. Con la parte superior bajada. Cuando vuelvo a casa de Emmett, lo encuentro sentado en la mesa con una taza de café en sus manos.

Se pone de pie cuando tiro claves Rosalie sobre la mesa.

– Dijiste que estarías en casa en un par de horas. ¿Sabes que son las nueve? De la mañana.

Froto mis manos sobre mis ojos. –Por favor, Emmett, –me quejo. – ¿Puedes esperar al menos hasta el mediodía para gritarme?

–No voy a gritar. Simplemente no te voy a dejar el coche de Rosalie de nuevo.

–Bien. –Me he dado cuenta de que el colchón inflable sigue estando ahí. Me tiro sobre él y cierro los ojos.

Emmett saca la almohada de debajo de mi cabeza. – ¿Estás drogado?

–Ya no es así, por desgracia. –Cojo la almohada de nuevo.

Oigo a mi hermano sentarse en su cama y dejar escapar un profundo suspiro. El pobre, probablemente necesita fumar algo de hierba para relajarse. Te juro que puedo sentir sus ojos aburridos en mi cráneo como dos pequeños láseres.

– ¿Qué quieres? –Murmuro en mi almohada.

– ¿No te importa nadie más que tú?

– Más o menos.

– ¿No te das cuenta de que me preocupo por ti?

–No. Ese pensamiento no cruza mi mente ni una sola vez.

Alguien llama a la puerta y por suerte le impide hacerme más preguntas.

Oigo a mi hermano decir: –Eh, chica.

Déjame adivinar: es Rosalie.

–Edward se olvidó de subir la parte de arriba, –ella le dice a Emmett. –Y está empezando a llover. Dejó el teléfono en el asiento del pasajero. Espero que todavía funcione.

Si llegan a casarse, lo siento por sus hijos. Espero que los niños nunca se metan en un lío... porque Rosalie y Emmett, ambos, están mirándome como si quisieran encerrarme de por vida.

Peor para ellos, no son mis padres.

* * *

*Baile de tipo sensual que ha alcanzado popularidad en los clubes y salas eróticas.

**Bueno pues aqui teneis el siguiente capitulo. Hoy he decidido subir otra vez dos capitulo. Espero que os halla gustado. Bueno quiero agradecer a todos aquellos y aquellas que han comentado, que me han agregado a su lista de alertas y favoritos. Gracias de verdad. Nos vemos en el proximo capitulo.**

**Un beso desde Andalucia, España.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer**: los personajes pertenecen a **Stephenie Meyer** y la historia pertenece a **Simone Elkeles**, yo solo la adapto.

* * *

Bella

El lunes, los rumores vuelan sobre la fiesta de Tanya Denali. La mayoría de ellos giran alrededor de Edward y Tanya haciéndolo en la cama de sus padres.

El martes y el miércoles me doy cuenta de que Tanya se sienta con Edward en la mesa del almuerzo.

El jueves, Edward ni siquiera está en el almuerzo. Tampoco está Tanya. La feliz pareja desaparecen hacia alguna parte.

El viernes por la mañana, Edward está en su taquilla, las galletas siguen pegadas en el interior. –Eh, –dice.

–Eh, –le digo de vuelta.

Meto mi combinación, pero la taquilla no se abre.

Lo vuelvo a intentar, sé que tengo bien los números, pero cuando tiro de la manivela, no se mueve.

Edward mira por encima de mi hombro. – ¿Tienes problemas?

–No.

Lo vuelvo a intentar. Esta vez, tiro de la manivela más fuerte y se agita. Una vez más, no pasa nada.

Edward golpea con los dedos el metal. –Tal vez has olvidado la combinación.

–Sé mi combinación. –le digo. –No soy estúpida.

– ¿Estás segura? Porque debería abrirse.

Mi pensamiento se dirige a los rumores acerca de él y Tanya. Ni siquiera sé por qué, pero la idea de ellos conectando combustibles provoca mi ira. –Solo vete.

Se encoge de hombros. –Si tú lo dices. –Suena la primera campana. –Bueno, buena suerte. Si me preguntas, parece que alguien la ha amañado. –Saca los libros de su taquilla y se pavonea por el pasillo.

Corro tras él y agarro su brazo. – ¿Qué le has hecho a mi taquilla?

Se detiene. –Podría haber cambiado la combinación.

– ¿Cómo?

Se ríe. –Si te lo digo, tendría que matarte.

–Muy gracioso. Dime cómo la has cambiado.

–Te daré la información cuando... –Golpea la punta de su dedo índice contra su nariz. –Cuando todas las galletas estén fuera de mi taquilla. Incluidas todas las migas. Nos vemos. –Dice, metiéndose en el aula y dejándome sola en el pasillo para ver cómo voy a hacerlo... y de ahí, trazar mi próximo movimiento.

En la clase de inglés, el Sr. Berty saca nuestros ensayos. Dice nuestros nombres uno a uno y tenemos que ir a su mesa.

–Bella. –grita.

Me acerco a por mi papel. Cuando el Sr. Berty me lo pasa, no está sonriendo. –Puedes hacerlo mucho mejor que esto, Bella. Sé que puedes. Excava más a fondo la próxima vez, y no trates de darme la respuesta que creas que quiero.

Paso a Tanya en el camino de regreso a mi escritorio. – ¿Cómo está Edward? –Pregunta.

–Bien.

–Sabes que solo te presta atención porque siente lástima por ti. Es un poco triste, si piensas en ello.

La ignoro y me siento en mi escritorio. Una gran, C roja está escrita en la parte de delante del papel que me acaba de dar el Sr. Berty. No es bueno, especialmente si voy a solicitar una beca académica.

–Durante los próximos quince minutos, vais a escribir un documento de convicción. –Dice el Sr. Berty.

– ¿Sobre qué? –Pregunta James Witherdale.

–El tema es... –El Sr. Berty hace una pausa, obviamente para aumentar la anticipación y recibir la atención de todos los estudiantes. Se sienta en el borde de la mesa y dice: – ¿Debería la gente de los reality shows ser consideradas celebridades?

La clase empieza a murmurar sobre el tema.

–Mantened el nivel de ruido al mínimo, gente.

– ¿Cómo escribir un documento de persuasión cuando no tenemos tiempo para investigar? –pregunta alguien de la parte de atrás de la clase.

–Quiero vuestros pensamientos, no una investigación. Cuando estás hablando con un amigo y tienes que convencerlo de que haga algo, o de cambiar su opinión, no puedes decir: 'Espera, tengo que hacer una investigación o escribir las estadísticas.' Tienes que encontrar argumentos en tu cabeza. Eso es lo que estoy pidiendo que hagáis.

El Sr. Berty deambula por la clase mientras escribimos. –Si queréis un crédito extra, podéis leer lo que habéis escrito en voz alta.

Eso es bueno. Necesito un crédito extra. Y sé que puedo decir mi discurso sin tartamudear. Solo sé que puedo.

–Bolígrafos abajo. –el Sr. Berty ordena quince minutos más tarde. Da una palmada. –Muy bien, ¿algún voluntario para leer el primero?

Levanto la mano.

–Sra. Swan, levántate y comparte tus pensamientos.

–Oh no, ella no. –Oigo gemir a Tanya junto a mí. Irina se ríe junto con su grupo de amigos.

– ¿Tienes algún problema, Tanya?

–No Sr. Berty. ¡Casi me rompo una uña! –Ella mueve sus dedos bien cuidados hacia él.

–Por favor, guarda tus problemas de uñas para después de clase. Bella, comienza.

Recojo mi papel y camino frente a la clase. Me digo a mí misma de respirar profundamente y pensar en las palabras antes de que salgan de mi boca. Cuando estoy de pie delante, miro a mi profesor. Me sonríe cálidamente. –Adelante.

Aclaro mi garganta. Y trago, pero siento que mi lengua es más gruesa incluso antes de empezar a hablar, por Tanya. Ella me ha confundido, pero lo puedo superar. No tengo que darle poder sobre mi problema de tartamudez. _Relájate. Piensa en las palabras._ _No te olvides de respirar._

–Yo pi-pi-pienso... –Miro hacia mi papel. Puedo sentir todos los ojos sobre mí. Algunos, probablemente me estén mirando con pena. Otros, como Tanya e Irina, probablemente me miren con diversión. –Yo cr-cr-creo que la ge-ge-gente de los r-r-reality shows...

Una carcajada estalla de una chica. Y sé quien es antes de mirar hacia arriba.

–Tanya, no creo que esto sea divertido. Sé respetuosa con tu compañera de clase. –Dice el Sr. Berty, y agrega –No es una petición, es una orden.

Tanya pone su mano sobre su boca. –Estoy bien, –dice entre sus dedos.

–Será mejor que sí, –dice el Sr. Berty con voz severa. –Adelante, Bella. Continúa.

Está bien. Puedo hacerlo. Si puedo hablar con Embry sin tartamudear, tal vez debería fingir que estoy hablando con Embry. Miro hacia mi mejor amigo. Él me da una pequeña ola de aliento desde su asiento en la parte posterior de la clase.

–...la gente en los reality shows son celebridades... –Hago una pausa y tomo una respiración profunda, y luego continúo. _Puedo hacer esto. Puedo hacer esto. _–porque dejamos que el m-m-media...

Otra explosión de risas hace eco en la clase, esta vez de Irina e Tanya.

– ¡Señorita Denali y señorita Stone! –el Sr. Berty señala hacia la puerta. –Fuera de mi clase.

–No habla en serio, –argumenta Tanya.

–Nunca he hablado más en serio. Y también os doy a ti y a la señorita Stone tres días de detención después de clase a partir de hoy.

–No haga eso, –le susurro al Sr. Berty, esperando que nadie más me pueda oír. –Por favor, no haga eso.

Tanya pone una mirada de asombro en su cara. – ¿Nos está poniendo detenciones por reírnos? Vamos, Sr. Berty. Eso no es justo.

–Dilo en la Casa Principal si tienes algún problema con mi castigo. –El Sr. Berty abre su cajón y saca dos detenciones azules. Rellena ambos a la vez y las propuestas de resolución y Tanya e Irina vienen a buscarlas.

Ambas chicas me disparan una mirada furiosa. Oh, no, esto no es bueno. Ahora estoy en el radar de Tanya, y no sé si hay alguna manera de salir de él.

Cuando él les pasa las tarjetas azules, Tanya la mete en su bolso. –No puedo tener una detención después de clase. Tengo que trabajar en la boutique de mi madre.

–Deberías haber pensado en eso antes de interrumpir mi clase. Ahora, las dos, pedidle disculpas a Bella. –pide nuestro profesor.

–Está bien, –murmuro. –No te-te-tenéis que hacerlo.

–Oh, insisto. Lo s-s-sentimos. –Dice Tanya, y de repente Irina y Tanya empiezan a reírse de nuevo. Incluso después de que salgan por la puerta puedo oír sus risas resonando mientras caminan por el pasillo.

–Pido disculpas en su nombre por su inadecuado comportamiento, Bella. –Dice el Sr. Berty. – ¿Todavía quieres compartir tu opinión?

Sacudo la cabeza y suspira, pero no discute cuando vuelvo a mi escritorio. Me gustaría que sonara la campana para poder ir al baño de chicas y esconderme.

Estoy muy enfadada conmigo misma por dejar que ellas me afecten.

Durante los siguientes veinticinco minutos, el Sr. Berty pide a otros chicos leer sus documentos de persuasión. Sigo mirando el reloj, rezando por que los minutos pasen más rápido. Es difícil contener las lágrimas que amenazan con derramarse en cualquier momento.

Tan rápido como suena la campana, cojo mis libros y prácticamente esprinto fuera de clase. El Sr. Berty dice mi nombre, pero pretendo que no lo he escuchado.

– ¡Bella! –Dice Embry, agarrando mi codo y girándome.

Una estúpida lágrima cae por mi cara. –Quiero estar sola. –Me ahogo, entonces corro por el pasillo.

Al final del pasillo, hay unas escaleras que conducen a un vestuario vacante que utilizan los equipos rivales durante los torneos. Nadie lo utiliza durante el día, y la idea de estar sola y no tener que poner una sonrisa falsa en mi cara, suena como el cielo ahora mismo. Soy consciente de que llegaré tarde a la sala de estudio, pero la Sra. Cope no suele tomar la asistencia, e incluso si lo hace, no me importa. No quiero que me vean todos con un desorden emocional.

Abro la puerta de los vestuarios y me meto en uno de los lavabos. Toda la energía que usé durante la última mitad de la clase de inglés para no perderme, se precipita fuera de mí. Ojalá pudiera ser más fuerte y no preocuparme por lo que la gente piense, pero lo hago. No soy tan fuerte como Embry. No soy tan fuerte como Tanya.

Me gustaría estar satisfecha, simplemente siendo yo, Bella Swan, con problemas de lenguaje y todo.

Pasan quince minutos antes de que vaya al fregadero y vea mi reflejo en el espejo. Me veo como que he estado llorando. Eso, o que tengo un resfriado muy malo. Mojo una toalla de papel, y me la pongo en los ojos, tratando de bajar la hinchazón. Después de unos minutos, creo que me veo medio decente. Nadie sabrá que he estado llorando. Espero.

La puerta del vestuario se abre, asustándome.

– ¿Hay alguien aquí?

–Sí.

–Será mejor que vayas a clase, porque la policía está aquí. Están haciendo una búsqueda de drogas.

* * *

**Bueno pues aqui teneis el siguiente capitulo. Bueno quiero agradecer a todos aquellos y aquellas que han comentado, que me han agregado a su lista de alertas y favoritos. Gracias de verdad. Nos vemos en el proximo capitulo.**

**Un beso desde Andalucia, España.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer**: los personajes pertenecen a **Stephenie Meyer** y la historia pertenece a **Simone Elkeles**, yo solo la adapto.

* * *

Bella

El lunes, los rumores vuelan sobre la fiesta de Tanya Denali. La mayoría de ellos giran alrededor de Edward y Tanya haciéndolo en la cama de sus padres.

El martes y el miércoles me doy cuenta de que Tanya se sienta con Edward en la mesa del almuerzo.

El jueves, Edward ni siquiera está en el almuerzo. Tampoco está Tanya. La feliz pareja desaparecen hacia alguna parte.

El viernes por la mañana, Edward está en su taquilla, las galletas siguen pegadas en el interior. –Eh, –dice.

–Eh, –le digo de vuelta.

Meto mi combinación, pero la taquilla no se abre.

Lo vuelvo a intentar, sé que tengo bien los números, pero cuando tiro de la manivela, no se mueve.

Edward mira por encima de mi hombro. – ¿Tienes problemas?

–No.

Lo vuelvo a intentar. Esta vez, tiro de la manivela más fuerte y se agita. Una vez más, no pasa nada.

Edward golpea con los dedos el metal. –Tal vez has olvidado la combinación.

–Sé mi combinación. –le digo. –No soy estúpida.

– ¿Estás segura? Porque debería abrirse.

Mi pensamiento se dirige a los rumores acerca de él y Tanya. Ni siquiera sé por qué, pero la idea de ellos conectando combustibles provoca mi ira. –Solo vete.

Se encoge de hombros. –Si tú lo dices. –Suena la primera campana. –Bueno, buena suerte. Si me preguntas, parece que alguien la ha amañado. –Saca los libros de su taquilla y se pavonea por el pasillo.

Corro tras él y agarro su brazo. – ¿Qué le has hecho a mi taquilla?

Se detiene. –Podría haber cambiado la combinación.

– ¿Cómo?

Se ríe. –Si te lo digo, tendría que matarte.

–Muy gracioso. Dime cómo la has cambiado.

–Te daré la información cuando... –Golpea la punta de su dedo índice contra su nariz. –Cuando todas las galletas estén fuera de mi taquilla. Incluidas todas las migas. Nos vemos. –Dice, metiéndose en el aula y dejándome sola en el pasillo para ver cómo voy a hacerlo... y de ahí, trazar mi próximo movimiento.

En la clase de inglés, el Sr. Berty saca nuestros ensayos. Dice nuestros nombres uno a uno y tenemos que ir a su mesa.

–Bella. –grita.

Me acerco a por mi papel. Cuando el Sr. Berty me lo pasa, no está sonriendo. –Puedes hacerlo mucho mejor que esto, Bella. Sé que puedes. Excava más a fondo la próxima vez, y no trates de darme la respuesta que creas que quiero.

Paso a Tanya en el camino de regreso a mi escritorio. – ¿Cómo está Edward? –Pregunta.

–Bien.

–Sabes que solo te presta atención porque siente lástima por ti. Es un poco triste, si piensas en ello.

La ignoro y me siento en mi escritorio. Una gran, C roja está escrita en la parte de delante del papel que me acaba de dar el Sr. Berty. No es bueno, especialmente si voy a solicitar una beca académica.

–Durante los próximos quince minutos, vais a escribir un documento de convicción. –Dice el Sr. Berty.

– ¿Sobre qué? –Pregunta James Witherdale.

–El tema es... –El Sr. Berty hace una pausa, obviamente para aumentar la anticipación y recibir la atención de todos los estudiantes. Se sienta en el borde de la mesa y dice: – ¿Debería la gente de los reality shows ser consideradas celebridades?

La clase empieza a murmurar sobre el tema.

–Mantened el nivel de ruido al mínimo, gente.

– ¿Cómo escribir un documento de persuasión cuando no tenemos tiempo para investigar? –pregunta alguien de la parte de atrás de la clase.

–Quiero vuestros pensamientos, no una investigación. Cuando estás hablando con un amigo y tienes que convencerlo de que haga algo, o de cambiar su opinión, no puedes decir: 'Espera, tengo que hacer una investigación o escribir las estadísticas.' Tienes que encontrar argumentos en tu cabeza. Eso es lo que estoy pidiendo que hagáis.

El Sr. Berty deambula por la clase mientras escribimos. –Si queréis un crédito extra, podéis leer lo que habéis escrito en voz alta.

Eso es bueno. Necesito un crédito extra. Y sé que puedo decir mi discurso sin tartamudear. Solo sé que puedo.

–Bolígrafos abajo. –el Sr. Berty ordena quince minutos más tarde. Da una palmada. –Muy bien, ¿algún voluntario para leer el primero?

Levanto la mano.

–Sra. Swan, levántate y comparte tus pensamientos.

–Oh no, ella no. –Oigo gemir a Tanya junto a mí. Irina se ríe junto con su grupo de amigos.

– ¿Tienes algún problema, Tanya?

–No Sr. Berty. ¡Casi me rompo una uña! –Ella mueve sus dedos bien cuidados hacia él.

–Por favor, guarda tus problemas de uñas para después de clase. Bella, comienza.

Recojo mi papel y camino frente a la clase. Me digo a mí misma de respirar profundamente y pensar en las palabras antes de que salgan de mi boca. Cuando estoy de pie delante, miro a mi profesor. Me sonríe cálidamente. –Adelante.

Aclaro mi garganta. Y trago, pero siento que mi lengua es más gruesa incluso antes de empezar a hablar, por Tanya. Ella me ha confundido, pero lo puedo superar. No tengo que darle poder sobre mi problema de tartamudez. _Relájate. Piensa en las palabras._ _No te olvides de respirar._

–Yo pi-pi-pienso... –Miro hacia mi papel. Puedo sentir todos los ojos sobre mí. Algunos, probablemente me estén mirando con pena. Otros, como Tanya e Irina, probablemente me miren con diversión. –Yo cr-cr-creo que la ge-ge-gente de los r-r-reality shows...

Una carcajada estalla de una chica. Y sé quien es antes de mirar hacia arriba.

–Tanya, no creo que esto sea divertido. Sé respetuosa con tu compañera de clase. –Dice el Sr. Berty, y agrega –No es una petición, es una orden.

Tanya pone su mano sobre su boca. –Estoy bien, –dice entre sus dedos.

–Será mejor que sí, –dice el Sr. Berty con voz severa. –Adelante, Bella. Continúa.

Está bien. Puedo hacerlo. Si puedo hablar con Embry sin tartamudear, tal vez debería fingir que estoy hablando con Embry. Miro hacia mi mejor amigo. Él me da una pequeña ola de aliento desde su asiento en la parte posterior de la clase.

–...la gente en los reality shows son celebridades... –Hago una pausa y tomo una respiración profunda, y luego continúo. _Puedo hacer esto. Puedo hacer esto. _–porque dejamos que el m-m-media...

Otra explosión de risas hace eco en la clase, esta vez de Irina e Tanya.

– ¡Señorita Denali y señorita Stone! –el Sr. Berty señala hacia la puerta. –Fuera de mi clase.

–No habla en serio, –argumenta Tanya.

–Nunca he hablado más en serio. Y también os doy a ti y a la señorita Stone tres días de detención después de clase a partir de hoy.

–No haga eso, –le susurro al Sr. Berty, esperando que nadie más me pueda oír. –Por favor, no haga eso.

Tanya pone una mirada de asombro en su cara. – ¿Nos está poniendo detenciones por reírnos? Vamos, Sr. Berty. Eso no es justo.

–Dilo en la Casa Principal si tienes algún problema con mi castigo. –El Sr. Berty abre su cajón y saca dos detenciones azules. Rellena ambos a la vez y las propuestas de resolución y Tanya e Irina vienen a buscarlas.

Ambas chicas me disparan una mirada furiosa. Oh, no, esto no es bueno. Ahora estoy en el radar de Tanya, y no sé si hay alguna manera de salir de él.

Cuando él les pasa las tarjetas azules, Tanya la mete en su bolso. –No puedo tener una detención después de clase. Tengo que trabajar en la boutique de mi madre.

–Deberías haber pensado en eso antes de interrumpir mi clase. Ahora, las dos, pedidle disculpas a Bella. –pide nuestro profesor.

–Está bien, –murmuro. –No te-te-tenéis que hacerlo.

–Oh, insisto. Lo s-s-sentimos. –Dice Tanya, y de repente Irina y Tanya empiezan a reírse de nuevo. Incluso después de que salgan por la puerta puedo oír sus risas resonando mientras caminan por el pasillo.

–Pido disculpas en su nombre por su inadecuado comportamiento, Bella. –Dice el Sr. Berty. – ¿Todavía quieres compartir tu opinión?

Sacudo la cabeza y suspira, pero no discute cuando vuelvo a mi escritorio. Me gustaría que sonara la campana para poder ir al baño de chicas y esconderme.

Estoy muy enfadada conmigo misma por dejar que ellas me afecten.

Durante los siguientes veinticinco minutos, el Sr. Berty pide a otros chicos leer sus documentos de persuasión. Sigo mirando el reloj, rezando por que los minutos pasen más rápido. Es difícil contener las lágrimas que amenazan con derramarse en cualquier momento.

Tan rápido como suena la campana, cojo mis libros y prácticamente esprinto fuera de clase. El Sr. Berty dice mi nombre, pero pretendo que no lo he escuchado.

– ¡Bella! –Dice Embry, agarrando mi codo y girándome.

Una estúpida lágrima cae por mi cara. –Quiero estar sola. –Me ahogo, entonces corro por el pasillo.

Al final del pasillo, hay unas escaleras que conducen a un vestuario vacante que utilizan los equipos rivales durante los torneos. Nadie lo utiliza durante el día, y la idea de estar sola y no tener que poner una sonrisa falsa en mi cara, suena como el cielo ahora mismo. Soy consciente de que llegaré tarde a la sala de estudio, pero la Sra. Cope no suele tomar la asistencia, e incluso si lo hace, no me importa. No quiero que me vean todos con un desorden emocional.

Abro la puerta de los vestuarios y me meto en uno de los lavabos. Toda la energía que usé durante la última mitad de la clase de inglés para no perderme, se precipita fuera de mí. Ojalá pudiera ser más fuerte y no preocuparme por lo que la gente piense, pero lo hago. No soy tan fuerte como Embry. No soy tan fuerte como Tanya.

Me gustaría estar satisfecha, simplemente siendo yo, Bella Swan, con problemas de lenguaje y todo.

Pasan quince minutos antes de que vaya al fregadero y vea mi reflejo en el espejo. Me veo como que he estado llorando. Eso, o que tengo un resfriado muy malo. Mojo una toalla de papel, y me la pongo en los ojos, tratando de bajar la hinchazón. Después de unos minutos, creo que me veo medio decente. Nadie sabrá que he estado llorando. Espero.

La puerta del vestuario se abre, asustándome.

– ¿Hay alguien aquí?

–Sí.

–Será mejor que vayas a clase, porque la policía está aquí. Están haciendo una búsqueda de drogas.

* * *

**Bueno pues aqui teneis el siguiente capitulo. Bueno quiero agradecer a todos aquellos y aquellas que han comentado, que me han agregado a su lista de alertas y favoritos. Gracias de verdad. Nos vemos en el proximo capitulo.**

**Un beso desde Andalucia, España.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer**: los personajes pertenecen a **Stephenie Meyer** y la historia pertenece a **Simone Elkeles**, yo solo la adapto.

* * *

Edward

En biología, Greene acaba una explicación de genes dominantes y recesivos. Ella dibuja cajas cuadradas y nos dice que escribamos diferentes argumentos sobre los rasgos del color de los ojos en la descendencia de los humanos.

– Van a venir unos chicos a mi casa esta noche –dice Jared mientras trabaja – ¿Quieres venir?

Aunque Jared es un chico rico, las pasadas dos semanas me ha estado prestando las notas de la escuela, y sus historias acerca de la ida a esquiar del pasado invierno son divertidísimas.

– ¿A qué hora? – le pregunto.

– A eso de las seis –saca un pedazo de papel de su agenda y comienza a escribir en él – esta es mi dirección.

– No tengo coche, ¿está muy lejos?

Gira el papel y me da su lápiz.

– No hay problema, yo te recojo. ¿Dónde vives?

Mientras escribo la dirección de Emmett, Greene camina a nuestra mesa.

– Edward, ¿conseguiste todos los apuntes de Jared?

– Sí.

– Bien, porque tenemos un examen la próxima semana – ella está repartiendo hojas de trabajo cuando cinco 'beeps' hacen eco a través de los altavoces.

Parece que toda la sala toma aliento como uno solo.

– ¿qué es eso? –pregunto.

Jared parece shockeado.

– Mierda santa, hombre. Estamos bajo llave.

– ¿qué significa bajo llave?

– Si es algún desquiciado con un arma, me tiro por la ventana –dijo otro estudiante llamado John – ¿estáis conmigo, chicos?

Jared hace rodar sus ojos.

– No es alguien con un arma, tío. Eso serían tres largos beeps en vez de cinco cortos. Esto es un bajo llave por drogas. Esto no debe ser rutinario, porque ni he oído nada acerca de ello.

John luce divertido.

– Llama a tu madre, Jared. Pregúntale si sabe qué sucede.

¿Bajo llave por drogas? Yo realmente espero que James Witherdale no traiga consigo su plato pu–pu de drogas a la escuela. Inspecciono a Tanya, quien viene tarde a clase. Ella presiona su móvil contra su bolsa y empieza a escribir a alguien por debajo de la mesa de laboratorio.

– Todos calmados –dice Greene –muchos de ustedes han pasado a través de esto antes. En caso de que no lo hayan adivinado, estamos bajo llave. Ningún estudiante puede abandonar el edificio.  
Tanya levanta su mano.

– ¿puedo ir al baño?

– Lo siento, Tanya.

– Pero en realidad tengo que ir. Le prometo que será rápido.

– Las reglas de estar bajo llave estipulan que nadie debe estar en los pasillos – Greene ojea su ordenador– tomen un tiempo para estudiar para el examen del próximo miércoles.

Pasan quince minutos cuando un policía golpea la puerta de Greene.

– ¿Quién creen que habrá caído? – un chico llamado Frank susurra mientras nuestra profesora saluda al policía fuera de la puerta  
Jared levanta sus manos.

– No me mires, hombre. No me estoy arriesgando a ser pateado fuera del equipo de fútbol. Además, mi madre me arrestaría ella misma si encontrara que estoy haciendo alguna mierda ilegal.

Greene vuelve caminando al salón.

– Edward Cullen – dijo en voz alta y clara.

Mierda. Ella me llama.

– ¿Si?

– Ven aquí.

– Tío, estás tan jodido. – dijo Frank.

Yo camino hacia Greene, y todo lo que puedo enfocar son los pelos de su barba moviéndose hacia arriba y hacia abajo mientras dice.

– Unas personas quieren hablar contigo. Sígueme.

Sé que todos en mi clase de Biología conocen el hecho de que he sido llamado afuera. La cosa es que, no tengo ninguna clase de drogas en mi bolso o en mi taquilla. De pronto encontraron que vengo de México y me quieren deportar, aunque nací en Illinois y tengo ciudadanía americana.

En el pasillo, dos policías se paran frente a mí.

– ¿Es usted Edward Cullen? – pregunta uno de ellos.

– Sí.

– ¿Puede mostrarnos dónde está su taquilla?

– ¿mi taquilla? – me encojo de hombros – claro.

Camino a mi casillero, la policía siguiéndome tan cerca que puedo sentir su aliento en la parte trasera de mi cuello. Giro en la esquina al pasillo y veo al perro policía K9, ladrándole a mi casillero.

¿Qué demonios?

Su adiestrador le ordena que se siente.

Mr. Varner está parado al lado de mi casillero.

– Edward, ¿es este tu casillero asignado? – me pregunta.

– Sí.

Él hace una pausa dramática antes de decir.

– Sólo preguntaré esto una vez ¿tienes alguna clase de droga en tu casillero?

– No.

– Entonces no te molesta abrirlo ¿o sí?

– No. –Meto la combinación y abro la puerta.

– ¿qué son esas cosas? –pregunta uno de los policías mientras apunta a las galletas caseras de Bella. Él se para detrás a echar un vistazo más de cerca y el perro K9 se vuelve loco. Él saca una – son galletas – dice silenciosamente.

– Yo creo que el perro está hambriento – le digo.

El segundo policía me da una level store.

– Tú, quédate quieto. Probablemente estén mezcladas con drogas y las estás vendiendo.

¿Galletas drogadas? ¿Me están tomando el pelo? Son jodidas galletas caseras rancias. Empiezo a reír.

– ¿crees que es gracioso, Punk?

Yo aclaro mi garganta y trato de mantener una cara seria.

–No, señor.

– ¿Has hecho tú estas galletas?

– Sí, señor, –Miento porque no es problema de nadie quién las hizo – pero no deberían desmenuzarlas.

– ¿por qué no? ¿Estás asustado de lo que encontremos adentro?

Yo agito mi cabeza.

–No, créame. No están drogadas.

–Lindo intento. – dice el policía.

Ignorándome, el policía trata de cogerse una de las galletas caseras. La galleta se rompe en sus manos. Yo toso de nuevo, tratando de esconder otra carcajada, mientras él sostiene los pedazos de galleta en su mano. Y los huele. Me pregunto qué podría pasar si Bella supiese que sus galletas están bajo investigación.

Uno de los policías partió otra galleta y tomó un pequeño pedazo para ver si puede saborear cualquier indicio de sustancia ilegal. Se encogió de hombros.

–No puedo saborear nada, –pone los otros pedazos debajo de la nariz de K9. El perro se mantuvo quieto – las galletas están limpias – dice – pero hay más cosas en su taquilla. Sácalo todo –ordena, mientras cruza sus brazos sobre su pecho.

Desde el estante de arriba, saco un par de libros y los pongo en el suelo. Saco más libros del fondo. Cuando bajo la mochila, el perro empieza a flipar nuevamente.

El perro está loco de remate. Si lo miro el suficiente tiempo, estoy seguro de que su cabeza se voltearía y sus ojos rodarían al fondo de su cabeza.

– Saca todas las cosas de tu mochila y ponlas en el suelo, enfrente de ti. – dijo Varner.

– Mire, –le digo a Varner –no tengo ni una pista de por qué ese perro quiere atacar mi mochila. No tengo drogas ahí. De pronto el perro tiene algún desorden.

–El perro no es el problema, hijo. –grita el oficial que sostiene la K9.  
Mi pulso se acelera cuando me llamó –Hijo–. Quiero emprenderla a golpes con él, pero él tiene un psico-perro que puede azuzar contra mí.

Mientras pienso en mi duro trasero, definitivamente sé que un entrenado K9 psico-perro puede patear mi trasero.

Una por una, saco cada cosa de mi mochila. Las dejo en línea recta.

Un lápiz.

Dos lapiceros.

Un cuaderno.

Un libro de español.

Una botella de Coca.

El perro empieza a ladrar nuevamente. Espera, yo no he puesto una botella de Coca ahí. El director coge la botella, empieza a desenroscar la tapa y… ¡oh! ¡Mierda! No era una botella de Coca. Era una botella falsa con…

Una bolsa de hierba. Una grande. Y…

Una bolsa con un manojo de pastillas blancas y azules dentro.

– Eso no es mío – les digo.

– ¿De quién es, entonces? –Me pregunta el Director – Danos nombres.

Estoy bastante seguro que es James, pero no voy a denunciarlo. Si hay algo que he aprendido en México, es que no debo abrir la boca. Nunca. Ni aunque no de una mierda por James, voy a tomar la culpa, me guste o no.

– No tengo nombres. Solo he vivido aquí una semana, deme un descanso.

– Nosotros no damos descansos. No en Propiedad de la Escuela, que hace que esto sea un grave delito. – dice uno de los oficiales, mirando mis tatuajes. Toma la bolsa de las pastillas – esto es OxyContin. Y esto – dice, abriendo la bolsa con la hierba – es suficiente marihuana para que sepamos que no solo la estás fumando, sino que la estás vendiendo.

– ¿sabes qué significa esto, Edward? – pregunta el Director.

Si, se lo que significa. Significa que Emmett me va a Matar.

* * *

**Bueno pues aqui teneis el siguiente capitulo. Espero que os halla gustado. Bueno quiero agradecer a todos aquellos y aquellas que han comentado, que me han agregado a su lista de alertas y favoritos. Gracias de verdad. Nos vemos en el proximo capitulo.**

**Un beso desde Andalucia, España.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer**: los personajes pertenecen a **Stephenie Meyer** y la historia pertenece a **Simone Elkeles**, yo solo la adapto.

* * *

Bella

Cuando me enteré de que Edward había sido arrestado, de inmediato tuve el instinto de llamar a mi padre. Dijo que iba a llamar a Emmett y a averiguar lo que estaba sucediendo y dónde fue llevado Edward.

En casa, mi madre me saluda en la puerta. –Tu padre ha dicho que estará pronto a casa con algunas noticias acerca de Edward.

–Así que, ¿ya sabes lo que ha pasado?

Asiente con la cabeza. –Emmett le ha dicho a tu padre que Edward sigue insistiendo en que la droga no es suya.

– ¿Emmett le ha creído?

Mi madre suspira, y sé que me quiere dar mejores noticias. –Él es escéptico.

Mi padre llega a casa con el pelo que parece que se ha pasado la mano a través de él demasiadas veces hoy. –Tiempo de la reunión de Familia, –dice.

Cuando toda la familia está en la sala de estar, mi padre se aclara la garganta. – ¿Cómo te sientes acerca de que Edward se quede aquí durante todo el resto del año escolar?

– ¿Quién es Edward? –pregunta Seth, sin tener idea.

–El hermano de uno de mis antiguos alumnos. Y uno de los amigos de Bella. –Mi padre mira de mí a mi madre. –Resulta que el lugar donde vive es una vivienda social de estudiante. Dado que Edward no es un estudiante de la universidad, el juez dijo que es contrario a la política que se quedara allí.

– ¿Tengo un hermano? ¡Mola! – grita Seth. – ¿Puede dormir en mi habitación? Puedes comprar con nosotros literas y todo.

–No te emociones demasiado, Seth. Va a permanecer en la sala amarilla, –mi padre le dice a mi hermano.

– ¿Cómo lo está llevando Edward? –Mi madre le pregunta.

–No lo sé. Creo que debajo de todo es un buen chico que va a prosperar en un ambiente familiar positivo y estable, libre de drogas. Me gustaría ayudar a determinar si estamos todos de acuerdo. Es nuestra casa, o se va de regreso a México. Emmett dijo que haría cualquier cosa para tenerlo aquí.

–Yo estoy bien con que se quede aquí, –le digo, después de darme cuenta de lo que realmente significa lo que dice. Todo el mundo merece una segunda oportunidad.

Mi padre mira a mi madre, y lleva la cabeza más cerca de ella. –Mi esposo va a salvar el mundo un niño a la vez, ¿eh?

Él le sonríe. –Si eso es lo que se necesita.

Ella lo besa. –Me aseguraré de que hay sábanas limpias en la cama en la habitación de invitados.

–Me casé con la mejor mujer, –le dice. –Voy a llamar a Emmett y le digo que es un vamos, –agrega con entusiasmo. –El lunes nos reuniremos con el juez de nuevo. Vamos a presionarle para que lo meta en el programa REACH en Forks en lugar de ser expulsado.

Estoy viendo como mi padre sale de la sala y se dirige a su oficina.

–Esta es una misión, –dice mi madre. –Él tiene esa chispa en sus ojos cuando tiene un reto frente a él.

Sólo espero que mantenga esa chispa viva, porque tengo la sensación de que la paciencia de mi padre - está, probablemente, en el nivel de la santidad-está a punto de ser probada durante mucho tiempo.

* * *

Edward

– Sólo envíame de vuelta a Chicago y estás al fin listo conmigo – Le digo a Emmett el domingo por la mañana, después de hablar con mi madre. Emmett me forzó a decirle lo qué estaba pasando.

Cuando la policía me escoltó fuera con esposas estaba bien con ello. Ver a mi hermano venir a la estación con frustración y desilusión grabada en su rostro no me perturbó. Pero hablar con mi madre y escucharla llorar y preguntarme qué le pasaba a su niñito me deshizo.

Ella también me dijo que no podía volver a México.

– Aquí no es seguro para ti – me dijo – auséntate, Edward, mantente fuera –no estaba sorprendido. Mi vida entera ha estado llena de gente dejándome o diciéndome que me mantenga lejos de ellos –Mi padre, Emmett, Heidi, y ahora mi madre.

Emmett está tendido en su cama, con la parte trasera de su brazo cubriendo sus ojos.

– Tampoco vas a volver a Chicago. El profesor Swan y su esposa te dejan quedarte en su casa. Es algo que ya está hecho.

Vivir con el profesor significa que también viviré en la misma casa que Bella.

Eso es un movimiento erróneo en muchos sentidos.

– ¿No tengo ninguna palabra en esto?

–No.

– ¡Vete a la mierda!

–Bueno, tú creaste este mierdero en el que estás viviendo. –dice mi hermano.

– Te he dicho que esas drogas no eran mías.

Él se sienta.

–Edward, desde que llegaste, lo único que has hecho es hablar de drogas. Encontraron chora en tu casillero, junto con una insana cantidad de OC. Aunque no fueran tuyas, te has hecho a ti mismo de chivo expiatorio.

– Tremendo mierdero es esto.

Media hora después de salir de la ducha, Rosalie vuelve. Está sentada a la mesa, vistiendo un chándal sexy de terciopelo que abraza sus curvas. Juro que esta chica debería vivir aquí… está alrededor todo el tiempo.

Camino hacia mi cama, deseando súbitamente que no fuera un aparta-estudio. Soy un cabreado muchacho sediento de venganza. No voy a descansar hasta que sepa quién puso esa droga en mi casillero. Quienquiera que sea, lo va a pagar.

–Espero que no te expulsen –dice Rosalie en un tono triste – pero sé que Emmett y el profesor Swan harán todo lo posible para ayudarte.

– No suenes tan deprimida – le digo – ahora que me voy a cambiar, puedes estar aquí cuantas malditas veces quieras. Suertuda.

– Edward, retrocede – dice Emmett rudamente.

¿Por qué debo retroceder? Es la verdad.

– Créelo o no, Edward, quiero que seas feliz aquí. – Rosalie empuja un móvil nuevo hacia mí – te doy esto.

– ¿Para qué? ¿Para que Emmett y tú podáis rastrearme?

Ella menea su cabeza.

– No. Sólo he pensado que querrías tener uno para poder llamarnos en caso de que nos necesites.

Cojo el teléfono.

– ¿Quién paga por él?

– ¿Importa eso? –pregunta.

Obviamente mi familia no puede conseguirlo. Le doy la espalda al móvil y a Rosalie.

– No lo necesito. Guárdate tu dinero.

Los tres nos metemos en el Beemer de Rosalie, unas pocas horas después. Debería haber sabido que Rosalie podía venir en la pequeña aventura para llevarme a la casa del Profesor, probablemente para asegurarse de que solamente estaría fuera del radar de ella y mi hermano.

Emmett se introduce en uno de los sinuosos caminos que conducen a las montañas. Cuando miro a una de las casa en cualquier de los lados del camino, es obvio que estamos entrando en la parte rica de la ciudad. La gente no pone letreros como NO PASE, VÍA PRIVADA. PROPIEDAD PRIVADA, CONTROLADA POR CÁMARA DE VIGILANCIA. Lo debo saber porque he vivido entre gente pobre toda mi vida, y la única persona que conozco que alguna vez ha puesto un letrero como este ha sido mi amigo Felix, y realmente robó el letrero del jardín de un hombre rico.

Nos detenemos en un camino de ladrillo que conduce a una casa de dos pisos construida a la derecha de la montaña. Me incorporo para disfrutar de mi entorno. Nunca he vivido en un lugar donde fácilmente no podrías lanzar una piedra a la ventana de la casa de tu vecino.

Uno pensaría que estoy encantado con la oportunidad de vivir en esa casa de lujo, pero eso sólo me recuerda que soy un extraño, no soy idiota, se que tan pronto deje esto voy a ser tan pobre como siempre lo he sido, o voy a estar en prisión. Este lugar es solo una broma, y no puedo esperar a salir corriendo de aquí.

Tan pronto como aparcamos, Swan sale de la casa. Él es un hombre alto con pelo rubio y un montón de arrugas alrededor de sus ojos, como si hubiera sonreído mucho a lo largo de los años, y su piel se rebelara.

Antes incluso de salir del coche, más personas salen de la casa. Es como un maldito desfile de gente blanca, una más blanca que el anterior.

Cuando Bella sale, su rostro familiar es tanto un alivio como una molestia. En una sola mañana he ido desde manipular su casillero hasta ser esposado y llevado a la cárcel. Mi vida pasa de la diversión a joderse en cuestión de horas.

Bella tiene el cabello castaño cobrizo recogido, y lleva jeans cortos y holgados, la camisa de color verde vómito. Definitivamente no se ha vestido para mi llegada, eso seguro. Todavía tiene manchas de suciedad o de grasa color marrón en su mejilla y manos.

Junto a Bella está su hermano. Debe haber sido un error o una idea de último momento porque luce como si pudiera estar en el jardín de infancia. El pequeño niño es un desastre. Ha dejado restos de manchas de chocolate en todo su mentón.

– Esta es mi esposa, Esme– dice él, haciendo gestos a la mujer delgada junto a mí. –y mi hijo, Seth. Por supuesto, ya conoces de antemano a mi hija Bella.

El profesor y su esposa visten camisetas de juego de golf. Puedo totalmente verlos jugar golf en un caro club campista los fines de semana. Seth podría estar en pelis o comerciales. Él es tan molestosamente hiperactivo que te hace querer darle tableta Z para hacerlo desorientarse.

Mientras Rosalie y Emmett hacen el apretón de manos con la esposa del Profesor y los niños, Bella se acerca a mí.

– ¿Estás bien? – pregunta tan suavemente que se me hace difícil oírla.

– Estoy bien –murmuro. No quiero hablar de ser arrestado y llevado por la puerta trasera al carro de policía para ir al reformatorio.

Diablos, esto es extraño. El chico pequeño, Seth, hala de mi pantalón. Sus dedos están todos empapados de chocolate derretido.

– ¿Juegas fútbol?

– No – reviso a Emmett, que no se ve interesado o no ha notado o no le importa que el renacuajo haya hecho un desastre con mis jeans.  
La señora Swan me sonríe mientras quita a Seth de mí.

– Edward, ¿por qué no te tomas unos minutos para acomodarte? Luego vienes a la parte de atrás para comer algo. Carlisle, lleva a Edward arriba y muéstrale los alrededores.

¿Carlisle? Sacudo mi cabeza. ¿El profesor no tiene ningún problema en ser llamado Carlisle? Si mi nombre fuera Richard, me haría llamar Richar, o Rich… no Carlisle. Infiernos, no estaría cómodo si alguien me llamara Chard.  
Recojo mi parca.

– Edward, sígueme. – dijo Swan. – te voy a mostrar todo. Bella, ¿por qué no le muestras a Rosalie y a Emmett tu coche?

El resto sigue a Bella, mientras yo sigo al Profesor Carlisle.

– Esta es nuestra casa – dice Swan. Como sospechaba, el interior es tan grande como el exterior. No es tan grande como la casa de Tanya, pero todavía más grande que los demás lugares en los que he vivido. Grandes pinturas están alineadas en las paredes del pasillo. Tienen una linda TV pantalla plana colgada en la pared sobre la chimenea. – siéntete como en casa.

Sí, claro. Esta es mi casa tanto como lo es la Casa Blanca.

– Aquí está la cocina– dice, guiándome dentro de una gran habitación, con un gran refrigerador de acero inoxidable, y aparatos para cocinar. Los mostradores son negros con pequeñas piezas que lucen como si tuvieran diamantes incrustados – si quieres algo del refrigerador o la despensa, no lo dudes. No te sientas como si tuvieras que pedir permiso.

Después, lo sigo a un tramo de escaleras alfombradas.

– ¿Alguna pregunta hasta ahora? – pregunta él.

– ¿Tienes un mapa del lugar? – le pido.

Él se ríe.

– Ya te acostumbrarás a la disposición en un par de días.

¿Quieres apostar? Estoy sintiendo un gran dolor de cabeza, golpes viniendo, y deseo estar en alguna parte donde no tenga que pretender ser un chico reformado viviendo en una mini mansión con una chica que pone galletas en una taquilla y un renacuajo que piensa que todos los mexicanos juegan al fútbol.

Arriba, al final del largo pasillo, está el dormitorio de los padres. Giramos en la esquina y Swan señala una de las habitaciones.

– Esta es la habitación de Bella. La puerta del otro lado del pasillo, junto a la habitación de Seth, es el cuarto de baño que compartirás con los chicos. – echó un vistazo en el interior del baño, que tiene dos sumideros de lado a lado. Él abre la puerta que está al lado de la habitación de Bella y me hace gestos para que entre –esta es tu habitación.

Escaneo lo que será mi habitación. Las paredes son amarillas, con cortinas llenas de lunares colgando de las ventanas. Parece una maldita habitación de niña. Me pregunto si permaneceré aquí el tiempo suficiente para verme obligado a entregar mi Tarjeta de Hombre. Hay un escritorio en un lado, con un armario junto a él, un aparador en el otro lado de la habitación y una cama con una manta amarilla junto a la ventana.

–Sé que no es la habitación más masculina, mi esposa la decoró hace un tiempo. –Dice Swan, con una mirada de disculpa –se suponía que iba a ser su taller de muñecas de porcelana.

¿Está molestándome? ¿Taller de muñecas de porcelana? ¿Qué demonios son muñecas de porcelana y por qué un adulto desearía una habitación llena de ellas? Tal vez son cosas de gente rica blanca, porque yo no conozco a ninguna familia mexicana que tenga una habitación solamente para sus malditas muñecas.

– Me imagino que podemos conseguir un poco de pintura y hacer de esta algo más bonito – dijo.

Mis ojos se enfocan en la cortina de lunares.

– Va a necesitar mucho más que pintura – murmuro– pero no importa, porque no estoy planeando quedarme mucho tiempo por aquí.

– Bueno, supongo que es un buen momento para repasar las reglas de la casa –mi tutor temporal se acomoda en la silla junto al escritorio.

– ¿Reglas? – me pasa una sensación de temor.

– No te preocupes, tengo pocas. Pero espero que las sigas. En primer lugar, ni drogas ni alcohol. Como sabes, la marihuana no es difícil de encontrar en esta ciudad, pero hay que mantenerse limpio para el orden judicial. En segundo lugar, no decir malas palabras. Tengo un hijo de seis años que es fácilmente impresionable, y no lo quiero oír maldiciendo. En tercer lugar, el toque de queda es medianoche de lunes a viernes, y dos de la mañana los fines de semana. Cuarto lugar, se espera que seas aseado y ayudes en la casa cuando se te necesite, al igual que nuestros propios hijos. En quinto lugar, no hay televisión a menos que hayas terminado las tareas. En sexto lugar, si traes a una chica, tu habitación debe mantener la puerta abierta… por razones obvias –se frota la barbilla, al parecer en busca de normas que decir –creo que es todo. ¿Alguna pregunta?

– Sí, una –meto las manos en los bolsillos, preguntándome cuánto tiempo le tomará al Profesor Carlisle darse cuenta que soy anti reglas – ¿Qué pasa cuando rompo una de tus jodidas reglas?

* * *

**Bueno pues aqui teneis el siguiente capitulo. Espero que os halla gustado. Bueno quiero agradecer a todos aquellos y aquellas que han comentado, que me han agregado a su lista de alertas y favoritos. Gracias de verdad. Nos vemos en el proximo capitulo.**

**Un beso desde Andalucia, España.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer**: los personajes pertenecen a **Stephenie Meyer** y la historia pertenece a **Simone Elkeles**, yo solo la adapto.

* * *

Bella

No sé si alguien más en mi familia se ha dado cuenta, pero Edward nos mira como si fuéramos un grupo de alienígenas enviados a la Tierra para acabar con él. Definitivamente no está contento por tener que vivir con nosotros.

Me pregunto qué va a decir cuando le digan que va a ser expulsado o que va a tener que ir al programa REACH después de la escuela. REACH es para adolescentes en situación de riesgo que se meten en problemas. Pueden asistir a la escuela en un período de prueba. Mi padre me ha dicho que Edward no sabe que REACH es su única opción. No quiero estar en casa cuando mi padre y Emmett le den la noticia.

Emmett está mirando el nuevo espejo del retrovisor que acabo de instalar. No me puedo resistir, Emmett levanta el capó e inspecciona el coche.

–Es un V8 estándar–, le digo a Rosalie, que está de pie junto a él.

–Eso no le dirá nada a mi novia. A Rosalie ni siquiera le gusta la bomba de gas.

Rosalie le golpea suavemente el brazo.

– ¿Me estás tomando el pelo? Cada vez que intento arreglar algo de mi coche, Emmett se hace cargo de todo. Admítelo Emmett.

–_Mamacita_ sin ofender, pero ni siquiera sabes qué es la junta del alternador.

–Y tú no sabes qué es el gel acrílico–, dice Rosalie con aire de suficiencia, con las manos en las caderas.

– ¿Seguimos hablando de coches? –pregunta.

Rosalie niega con la cabeza.

– Yo estaba hablando de uñas.

–Ya me lo imaginaba. Tú quédate con las uñas y yo me quedo con los coches.

Emmett sonríe con picardía cuando le cierra la boca a Rosalie.

–Creo que la comida está lista, –grita mi padre desde la puerta principal.

Mi madre sacude a mi hermano. –Seth cariño, lleva a Rosalie y a Emmett al patio.

Mientras Seth va corriendo al patio trasero, ayudo a mi madre en la cocina.

–Tienes grasa en la barbilla, –me dice mi madre. Me froto la barbilla y luego me doy cuenta de que no es grasa, es resina negra.

–Pongámonos en marcha, –dice tirándome un paño de cocina.

–Gracias. –Después de acabar de limpiarme la barbilla, me lavo las manos y me pongo con mi ensalada especial de nueces.

En el patio, mi madre ha puesto manteles rosas floreados y sus platos favoritos de cerámica con imágenes de mariposas pintadas de colores a juego con las tazas de té. Abrió una tienda de té orgánico llamada Hospitali-Tea hace unos años. Si vives en Boulder, lo más seguro es que te guste el aire libre y el estilo de vida activo. Y seguramente bebas té en vez de café.

La tienda de mi madre es muy popular entre los lugareños. Yo trabajo allí los fines de semana embolsando té, buscando nuevos tés y poniéndole precios a teteras de cerámica. Incluso la ayudo con la contabilidad, en especial cuando le fallan los cálculos y necesita a alguien para encontrar dónde ha cometido el error. Soy la buscadora de errores de la familia, al menos cuando se trata de hacer los libros.

Ayudo llevando la ensalada. De hecho, me inventé la receta y la he mantenido en secreto, ni mis padres saben cómo se hace. Está hecha con hojas de espinaca, nueces, queso azul y arándanos secos... y la salsa especial de Bella, la salsa secreta, como le gusta llamarla a mi madre. Fuera, le tiendo el plato a Edward.

Mira el interior del recipiente.

– ¿Qué es?

–Ensalada.

Vuelve a mirar el interior. –Eso no es lechuga.

–Son e-espinacas. –Dejo de hablar cuando siento mi lengua cada vez más pesada.

–Pruébala, –le dice Emmett.

–No necesito que me digas qué hacer, –responde Edward enfadado.

–Edward, tengo un poco de lechuga en la nevera, –murmura mi madre. Si quieres, puedo hacerte rápidamente una ensalada de lechuga.

–No, gracias. –murmura Edward.

–Me gustaría un poco de ensalada –dice Rosalie, señalándome el recipiente. No sé si realmente quiere ensalada de espinaca o no, pero está tratando de desviar la atención de Emmett y Edward.

Miro a mi padre. Tiene los ojos en Edward. Seguramente está preguntándose cuánto tiempo le llevará a Edward relajarse y confiar en nosotros. El problema es, que no sé si Edward bajará la guardia ahora que lo arrestaron.

–Sé que estás aquí debido a circunstancias atenuantes, –le dice mi madre a Edward pasándole las hamburguesas. –Pero estamos contentos de poder ofrecerte nuestra casa y nuestra amistad.

Mi padre corta la hamburguesa con el tenedor.

–Bella puede mostrarte la ciudad este fin de semana, y presentarte a sus amigos, ¿verdad, cariño?

–Claro, –digo, aunque "mis amigos" consiste en Embry. No soy de salir con una multitud. Embry es un chico, pero es mi mejor amigo y lo ha sido desde primer año, cuando Jane Harte y Tanya Denali se reían de mí durante la clase de inglés cuando me pusieron a leer un cuento de dos ciudades frente a toda la clase. No solo me avergüenzo de mi tartamudez, sino que creo que Dickens debe estar retorciéndose en su tumba al ver horriblemente masacradas sus palabras. Paré inmediatamente después de oírlas reírse, corrí a mi casa y no salí de mi habitación hasta que Embry se acercó y me convenció de enfrentar el mundo. El viernes en la clase del Sr. Berty me acordé de ese día.

–Creo que mi hamburguesa está mal cocida. Es realmente de color rosa, –dice Edward mientras mira fijamente el interior de una de las hamburguesas de salmón de mi madre.

–Es pescado, –le digo. –Salmón.

– ¿Tiene espinas?

Sacudo la cabeza.

Coge un pan de la canasta del pan, lo examina y luego se encoge de hombros. Supongo que no está acostumbrado a los granos integrales que hay en el pan de hamburguesa.

–Tengo que ir a trabajar, pero Bella te llevará mañana si quieres al supermercado a comprar. –le ofrece mi madre. –De esa manera puedes escoger lo que quieras.

– ¿Te gustan los deportes, Edward? –le pregunta Seth.

–Depende.

– ¿De qué?

–De quién esté jugando. No veo el tenis o el golf, si eso es lo que quieres decir-

–No estoy hablando de ver los deportes, tonto, –dice Seth, riéndose de él. –Estoy hablando de jugar. Mi mejor amigo, Max, juega al fútbol americano y tiene mi edad.

–Bien por él, –dice Edward, mientras le da un mordisco a la hamburguesa de salmón.

– ¿Juegas al fútbol?

–No.

Seth está en racha y no va a parar hasta que haya encontrado la respuesta que busca.

– ¿Tenis?

–No. Eso no es nada.

– ¿Entonces qué deporte practicas?

Edward deja su comida. Oh, no. Tiene un brillo rebelde en sus ojos mientras dice:

–El tango horizontal.

Mi madre y Rosalie comienzan a ahogarse con la comida. Mi padre dice:

–Edward... –En un tono de advertencia que se reserva para casos extremos.

–Bailar realmente no es un deporte. –le dice Seth a Edward, ajeno a la conmoción del resto de la mesa.

–Como lo hago yo, sí. –dice Edward.

Emmett para y le dice entre dientes:

–Edward, vamos a hablar. En privado. Ahora.

Emmett entra en la casa. No estoy segura de si Edward lo va a seguir.

Duda, luego raspa las baldosas del patio con la silla y se dirige al interior.

Oh, esto definitivamente no va a ser bonito.

Rosalie pone la cabeza entre las manos.

–Por favor, avisadme cuando dejen de discutir.

Seth se gira hacia mi padre con los ojos grandes e inocentes.

–Papá, ¿sabes cómo hacer el tango horizontal?

* * *

**Bueno pues aqui teneis el siguiente capitulo. Espero que os halla gustado. Bueno quiero agradecer a todos aquellos y aquellas que han comentado, que me han agregado a su lista de alertas y favoritos. Gracias de verdad. Nos vemos en el proximo capitulo.**

**Un beso desde Andalucia, España.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer**: los personajes pertenecen a **Stephenie Meyer** y la historia pertenece a **Simone Elkeles**, yo solo la adapto.

* * *

Edward

– ¿No vas a dejar de ser un _pendejo_? –Me pregunta mi hermano cuando estamos en la cocina, fuera del radio de audición de los _gringos_.

–Uh... sí. He tenido el mejor maestro. ¿Verdad, Emmett?

Desde que nuestro padre fue asesinado cuando tenía cuatro años, Emmett fue el chico de más mayor en nuestra casa desde que tenía seis años. Puede ser mayor que yo, pero no había nadie más a quien mirar hacia arriba, sino a él.

Mi hermano se apoya en el mostrador de la cocina y cruza los brazos sobre el pecho. –Este es el trato: te pillaron con las drogas. No me importa una mierda si era tuya o no, eres al que arrestaron. Por lo tanto, aspira a vivir aquí sin causar los problemas, o te enviaré a un hogar para los jóvenes delincuentes con guardias observando todos tus movimientos. ¿Qué me dices?

– ¿Por qué no puedo volver a Chicago? Tenemos familia allí. Mis viejos amigos están allí.

–No es una opción. –Antes de que pueda responder, Emmett dice, –no te quiero mezclado con los Latino Blood. Además, Heidi no te está esperando, si eso es lo que estás pensando.

Heidi y yo lo dejamos el día que mi familia y yo nos trasladamos a México. Me dijo que no servía de nada tener una relación a larga distancia cuando no me volvería a ver. La verdad es que si no fuera por Emmett nunca nos hubiéramos ido de Chicago. Y si nunca nos hubiéramos ido de Chicago, Heidi y yo estaríamos juntos y no estaría atascado viviendo en una habitación con malditas cortinas amarillas de lunares.

Espero que todos en mi vida me dejen en algún momento. Desde Heidi, no me he permitido involucrarme emocionalmente con nadie. Si dejo que me importe alguien, me dejarán, me empujarán lejos, o morirán. Esa es la forma en que ha sido y siempre será.

–Me quedaré aquí por ahora, pero algún día voy a volver a Chicago, con o sin tu ayuda. Sólo tienes que ir de nuevo a tu apartamento y estar fuera de mi vida. –Paso más allá de mi hermano y de la tormenta a mi habitación, cerrando la puerta detrás de mí. Pero el edredón amarillo es un recordatorio de que esta no es mi habitación.

¡Mierda!

Me alegro de que Emmett no me siga. Tengo que estar solo y resolver lo que sucedió el viernes. ¿Quién puso las drogas en mi taquilla? ¿Fue James? ¿Tanya, que llegó a biología tarde? ¿O fue un signo de _los Guerreros_ de que no importa dónde vaya, que ellos nunca estarán lejos?

Mirando la lona del suelo, la abro y pongo mi ropa. En realidad, las tiro en los cajones, sin molestarme en colgarla. No uso ropa que tenga que ser colgada, de todas formas. Saco mi cepillo de dientes y la máquina de afeitar y voy al cuarto de baño por el pasillo. Suponiendo que el fregadero con el taburete es de Seth, me decido a compartirlo con él. Lo último que necesito es abrir un cajón sólo para encontrar tampones, maquillaje, o basura de mujer.

Meto mi máquina de afeitar y el cepillo de dientes en un cajón vacío, uno sin dibujos de burbujas. En medio de los sumideros, pegado al gran espejo delante de ellos, hay un pequeño pedazo de papel.

HORAS DE DUCHA DE LAS MAÑANAS DE LA SEMANA

Lunes, miércoles y viernes: 6:25-06:35 Bella

Lunes, miércoles y viernes: 6:40-06:50 Edward

Martes, jueves: 06:40-06:50 Bella

Martes, jueves: 06:25-06:35 Edward

¿Cuándo debo decirle a Bella que nadie me va a decir cuánto van a durar mis duchas? Tomo duchas de una hora cuando estoy caliente, sudoroso, y cabreado. Justo como ahora.

Como si fuera poco ser arrestado por algo que no hice, ahora tengo que compartir casa con un montón de extraños que hacen ensalada de espinacas.

Vuelvo a mi habitación, pero cuando veo la puerta de Bella entreabierta siento curiosidad. Sabiendo que todavía está comiendo, me pregunto por su interior. En su escritorio se amontonan libros y papeles sueltos. Hay un panel de corcho por encima de su escritorio con palabras diferentes que pertenecen a un manual de autoayuda:

_No tengas miedo de ser la única que te amas a ti misma antes de querer otro_ Dame un jodido respiro mierda. ¿Lee esa basura antes de irse a dormir?

Hay unas cuantas fotos de Bella y el tipo que se sienta todos los días con ella en el comedor, enganchadas en el corcho. En una están haciendo senderismo o algo en una montaña, y la otra es de los dos en tablas de snowboard. En las fotos, Bella se está riendo.

Cojo uno de los cuadernos de su escritorio y hojeo las páginas. Me detengo cuando veo REGLAS DE LA ATRACCIÓN escrito en la parte superior de una de las páginas. Mis ojos de inmediato se centran en las palabras –rasgos buenos– donde están enumerados los rasgos de Bella. Me río, a continuación, analizo la siguiente columna... ella está buscando a un tipo que sea seguro, agradable, que pueda arreglar coches, y que le gusten los deportes. ¿Realmente quién diablos escribe estas cosas de aquí abajo? Me sorprende que no escribiera estoy buscando un chico para frotar mis pies y besar mi culo. En las páginas siguientes hay dibujos a lápiz de su coche. Oigo el chirrido la puerta del dormitorio. Oh, mierda. No estoy solo.

Bella está de pie en la puerta en estado de shock. Detrás de ella está el chico de las fotos. Bella se ve sorprendida al encontrarme en su cuarto, con mis manos en su cuaderno.

–Necesitaba papel, –digo, manteniendo un tono casual cuando dejo la libreta en su escritorio.

El tipo camina hacia adelante. – ¡Yo, yo, qué pasa homie*! –Dice.

Me pregunto qué diría el profesor Carlisle si pateo el culo del novio de Bella en mi primer día aquí. Nunca dijo que una de las reglas era entrar en combate.

Estrecho mis ojos en el tipo y doy un paso hacia adelante.

Bella revuelve rápidamente a través de su escritorio y saca otra libreta. La empuja en mi mano. –Aquí, –dice ella, con alarma en su voz.

Miro hacia abajo a la libreta que no necesito, molesto porque me siento como un jalapeño atrapado en un plato de frutos secos... en un lugar al que no pertenezco y definitivamente no es una buena mezcla.

Murmuro, –te pillaré más tarde...homie –y vuelvo a la habitación amarillo canario, estoy oficialmente en el infierno, demonios.

Mirando por la ventana, observo cómo de lejos está el suelo para poder escapar de vez en cuando y obtener una pequeña muestra de la libertad. Un día podría escapar y nunca mirar hacia atrás.

–Edward, ¿puedo entrar?–oigo la voz de Rosalie decir a través de la puerta del dormitorio.

Cuando abro la puerta, encuentro la novia de mi hermano sola. –Si me vas a dar un sermón, ahórratelo, –le digo.

–No estoy aquí para eso, –dice ella, sus ojos azules brillan con compasión. Ella pasa junto a mí y entra en la habitación. –Y aunque estoy segura de que cuando vuelvas a casa tus amigos pueden apreciar detalles de tus proezas sexuales, presumir de ello delante de un niño de seis años y de sus padres probablemente no sea la mejor idea.

Tengo mi mano hacia arriba, deteniéndola antes de que continúe. –Antes de continuar, tengo que ser honesto y decir que suena sospechosamente a un sermón para mí.

Ella se ríe. –Tienes razón. Lo siento. La verdad es que he venido hasta aquí para darte el teléfono móvil. Sé que tú y Emmett sois como el aceite y el agua a veces, así que estoy aquí por si quieres hablar con alguien un poco menos terco. He guardado nuestros números en la lista de contactos. –Coloca el teléfono en el escritorio.

Oh, no. Siento que está tratando de acercarse a mí como la hermana que nunca tuve, pero no está pasando. No me acerco, así que decido ir por la ruta imbécil. En realidad, es algo natural para mí, ni siquiera es un acto más. – ¿Estás coqueteando conmigo? Pensé que eras la novia de mi hermano. Honestamente, Rosalie, no salgo con chicas blancas. Especialmente con las que tienen el pelo rubio y la piel color pegamento Elmer. ¿Has oído hablar de un salón de bronceado?

Vale, el comentario del pegamento Elmer ha sido ir un poco más allá. Rosalie tiene un brillo dorado de su piel, pero insultándola se irá. Lo he hecho con mi madre. Y Jasper. Y Emmett. Nunca falla.

Hago un gran show abriendo un cajón del escritorio y metiendo en el interior el teléfono.

–Vas a quererlo algún día, –dice ella. –No tengo ninguna duda de que me llamarás.

Suelto una breve carcajada. –No tiene idea de quién soy ni de lo que haré.

– ¿Quieres apostar?

Doy un paso adelante, invadiendo su espacio personal así que da un paso atrás y lo digo en serio. –No mees fuera de mí, perra. En México me juntaba con pandilleros.

Ella no da marcha atrás. En cambio, dice: –Mi novio estaba en una banda, Edward. Y ninguno de vosotros me da miedo.

– ¿Alguien te ha dicho que serías una mamacita perfecta para probar la teoría-rubia tonta?

En vez de huir de miedo o ponerse furiosa, da un paso adelante y me besa en la mejilla. –Te perdono, –dice ella, y luego se retira de la habitación y me deja solo.

–No he pedido tu perdón. Ni lo quiero. –le digo de vuelta, pero ya se ha ido.

* * *

*Relativo a casa en Inglés, home.

**Bueno pues aqui teneis el siguiente capitulo. Espero que os halla gustado. Quiero daros las gracias a todos aquellos y aquellas que han comentado, que me han agregado a su lista de alertas y favoritos. Os quiero decir hoy también que solo subire capitulo los SABADOS ya que ultimamente tengo la agenda muy de verdad a todos/as jeje. Nos vemos en el proximo capitulo.  
**

**Un beso desde Andalucia, España.**


End file.
